Una última oportunidad
by Ayaka Jukyo
Summary: Los titanes no existen más en esa época y Eren y Levi renacen nuevamente. Empezar desde cero le será difícil a Levi y más aún cuando Eren y él, son solo simplemente "Padre e hijo", Levi conservaba sus recuerdos pero Eren, ya no, solo debía hacerle recordar ese último hermoso momento de sus vidas pasadas -¡Levi, aún si muero...te seguiré amando! ¡Ahora y siempre!- Cap.8:Annie
1. Prólogo: El comienzo de la victoria

_**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, los personajes originales son obra de Hajime Isayama y son utilizados con el fin de entretener a los lectores con un giro dramático a la historia original**_

* * *

_**~Introducción~**_

* * *

_**-Prólogo: El comienzo de la victoria -**_

* * *

_**POV**__** Rivaille**_

* * *

-¡Cabo Rivaille!-Grito, me llamaba repetidamente, era como todo los demás, sensibles al ver la muerte de otros, era de esperarse, no era más que otro de los débiles de siempre, pero este mostraba resistencia y terquedad, si, era demasiado irritante, aún en mis últimos momentos de vida, aunque el pudo haber sobrevivido...se quedo conmigo -¡Inútil! ¿No has notado que yo puedo salvarme por mi cuenta? ¡Te quiero fuera de aquí, tú eres la salvación de la humanidad imbécil! ¡No puedes dejarte morir tan fácilmente! Piensa tres segundos ¿Qué será de tus amigos y compañeros? ¡Ahora lárgate!-Reclame, me era difícil decir tanta ridiculez en mis últimos momentos de vida, pero solo de esa forma se largaría y me dejaría morir en paz.

-¡No, no lo hare Cabo Rivaille! ¡Seré el primero en desobedecer sus ordenes y el único que morirá junto a usted!-Grito...Era jodidamente persistente -¡No! ¡Por eso quiero que te largues! ¡No le daré a nadie mi orgullo! ¡Y menos a ti!-Reclame, todo era cierto, no dejaría que un inútil tuviera el privilegio de verme morir, menos el ser el único y el último en pasar tiempo conmigo -¡No me importa, si no desea morir junto a mi, viviremos los dos porque yo lo llevare! ¡Yo permaneceré vivo si usted lo hace, si hay garantía de que estaremos vivos los dos, juntos!-

-¡Idiota!-Le grite, no tenía paciencia y por primera vez alguien me había sacado de mis casillas, no, no solo me había sacado de mis casillas, también logro que lo lastimara física y emocionalmente -¡Entonces, si así lo quieres, hemos de morir juntos idiota!-Le grite, asombrosamente, mis piernas aun seguían atascadas en un tronco el cual había caído sobre mi hace ya tiempo y Eren estaba frente a mi, tome una de las afiladas cuchillas y logre arrebatarle una de sus piernas, rápidamente cayo al suelo sin remedio alguno más que esperar a ser comidos _ Juntos _ por los titanes, tal y como el lo quería, si alguien cumpliría sus últimos y ridículos deseos, ese sería nadie más que yo.

-¿¡Ya eres feliz!? ¡Los titanes acabaran con la humanidad que aun sigue de pie, solo porque un niño mimado quería ver morir a su mayor!-Le grite desesperado, tenía que salir de ahí, si sobrevivía yo, habría garantía de que Eren quisiera vivir, el mismo me lo había confirmado... y si aun había probabilidades de vivir para servir a la humanidad... ¡Lo intentaría miles de veces! -¡Si, lo soy! ¡Si he de morir, moriría sabiendo que cumplí mis deseos de obtenerlo! ¡Y si me permite, Cabo Rivaille…!-Inesperadamente había parado su parloteo y se atrevió lo que muchas no habían echo, ¡Ese idiota persistente y odioso el cual sería la ultima esperanza de la humanidad, se atrevió a besarme con sus estúpidos labios de infante!

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? ¿¡Te has golpeado la cabeza mientras combatías algún titán!? ¿¡Porque demonios de atreviste a besarme Eren!?- Interrogue enfadado -¡Usted mismo me lo dijo una vez, antes de que sus compañeros murieran por mi estúpida decisión!... "¡Si decides algo, asegúrate de que lo hayas echo por ti y de que no te arrepientas por ello, asumiendo cada consecuencia que traiga!"... ¿Qué acaso no lo recuerda? ¡Confíe en todos, y ninguno de ellos pudo sobrevivir, el único fue usted y mi meta era no dejarlo morir, y si fuera así, yo moriría con y por usted Cabo Rivaille!-Agrego...a pesar de ser un idiota, un inútil bueno para nada...tenía ciertas habilidades con las palabras y, después de todo, tenía una gran pasión hacía sus metas y una de ellas... era yo...

_-¡Cabo Rivaille! ¡Cabo Rivaille! ¡Nuestro fin ha llegado, le agradezco dejar besarlo una última y única vez!-Finalizo...todo era una mierda...todo se había acabado...el sueño profundo se apoderaba de mi y de Eren, ya no había salvación alguna...y los milagros, no existen..._

_-... ¡Levi, aún si muero...te seguiré amando! ¡Ahora y siempre!...-Después de escucharlo...solo pude escuchar el crujir de sus y de mis huesos...ahora...ninguno de los dos seguiría con vida...no en ese momento...no en esa época..._


	2. Capitulo 1: Levi Rivaille

_**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, los personajes originales son obra de Hajime Isayama y son utilizados con el fin de entretener a los lectores con un giro dramático a la historia original**_

* * *

_** - Capitulo 1: Levi Rivaille -**_

* * *

_**POV Eren**_

* * *

-¡Ahh!- Un grito proveniente del cuarto de Levi se había escuchado, era la cuarta noche en la que tenía pesadillas y, todas de ellas, eran conmigo luchando con ciertas bestias con apariencia de músculos humanos en las que moríamos Levi y yo declarándonos cierto amor hacía nosotros.

-¿Qué pasa Levi, ahora que soñaste?-Le pregunte, fingiendo estar alarmado mientras caminaba hacía él, para poder abrazarlo y secarle las lagrimas con mis manos-¡No, no Eren, no otra vez!-Gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos, descontrolado y sudado, estaba desesperado y por alguna razón, me gritaba como si fuera alguien mayor que yo, como si fuera algún tipo de amigo o... amante...

-¡Tranquilízate Levi, todo fue un sueño, nada fue real!-Gritaba abrazándolo mientras este pataleaba con menos fuerza -¡Por eso, nada fue un sueño, todo fue real! ¿No lo recuerdas Eren? ¡Antes de que muriéramos!-Me gritaba desesperadamente, para no alarmarlo más y poder tranquilizarlo... le mentí...siempre hacía eso, así que no habría ningún problema en seguir haciéndolo de la misma forma. -¡Lo recuerdo Rivaille, lo recuerdo, pero cálmate!- Trataba de controlarlo diciéndole su segundo nombre, tal vez así se tranquilizaría y dejaría de patalear para poder volver a la cama

_-Perdón Eren...Perdón por no decírtelo antes pero yo... Te amo Eren...-_

* * *

Levi Rivaille era un buen niño, tenía solamente 4 años pero tenía habilidades que otros de su edad no, su capacidad para estar al mando era sorprendente, al igual que en los deportes, aún sea grande o no, él tenía la mentalidad de un adulto, ¡Uno mejor que yo! Era sorprendente, a pesar de no tener a su madre, era capaz de tantas cosas y su madre, no era una muralla para detenerse, sus objetivos eran claros, él para mi y para todos, era él mejor. Era demasiado serio y por lo que sabía, no tenía muchos amigos, mas bien, solo 2, Petra Ral y Gunter Shulz. Levi, afortunadamente, no pudo conocer a su madre la cual nos había abandonado para irse con una nueva presa.

Sin tener experiencia alguna sobre niños, no me rendí ante tener que cuidar a Levi, en un inicio, no quería más que desecharlo de la manera menos cruel, al no hallar alguna posible, me hice responsable de él, poco a poco Levi me tomo demasiado cariño, llegando a decir que somos amantes a los 2 años de edad, de alguna forma, me hizo sentir feliz al saber que no había fallado como padre y como juego, obedecía sus ordenes...Llamándolo Cabo Rivaille, el decía ser uno de los mejores soldados en toda la existencia de la humanidad, la cual era poca, ya que estaba siendo aniquilada por los "Titanes", el decía ser un comandante y yo su soldado, él me dijo que podía convertirme en Titán cuantas veces lo deseara con solo morder mi mano, solamente si tenía un objetivo preciso en mi cabeza.

Varias veces, jugaba con él a eliminar Titanes de cartón con palillos de madera, lo suficientemente frágiles para que Levi los pudiera sostener, a decir verdad, Levi jugaba demasiado rudo ya que yo siempre terminaba lastimado de alguna forma. Siempre me "Rescataba" de todo titán, me dijo que tuviera cuidado con el Titán Femenino, ya que era una traicionera... Me era un tanto familiar el termino "Traicionera"...

Levi siempre me llamaba por mi nombre, Eren, se lo permití ya que quería ser de su absoluta confianza, a causa de eso hicimos un trato, el podía llamarme Eren cuantas veces lo quisiera mientras no hubiera otra persona junto a nosotros, ya que hablaría mal de nosotros. Pero últimamente, Levi se a tomado las cosas muy enserio, suele decirme que en nuestra "Vida pasada" el y yo éramos amantes, que teníamos que luchar contra cualquier Titán para exterminarlos a cada uno de ellos y librar a la humanidad, pero en el intento, morimos por culpa mía, ya que quería verlo y morir junto a él... Solo por amor...

-¡Eren, tenemos que eliminar más titanes!- Me exigió dirigiéndome al cuarto donde él y yo siempre jugamos a exterminarlos -¡Primero termina tu desayuno Levi!-Le reclamé al observar el plato a medias -¡Eso será luego, antes, siempre salíamos a eliminar titanes y después comíamos! ¡Ahora debe de ser igual!-Explico –Esta bien, ¡Pero prométeme que te comerás toda tu merienda!-Propuse -¡Claro, ahora vámonos!-Exigió jalándome a la habitación a oscuras, prendí las luces mientras Levi se adentraba en ella -¡Ponte tu capa Eren! ¡Es primordial para salir a luchar, si no, nos miraran como simples soldados debiluchos y así no son las cosas!-Me dijo, lanzándome una de las capas color verde.

Le había pedido a Mikasa, una vieja amiga de mi trabajo anterior, que las hiciera para Levi y para mí, portaba unas alas las cuales Levi había diseñado y exigido que las pusieran y así fue, las nombro "Las alas de la libertad" y a nosotros junto a Mikasa nos nombro parte de "El Escuadrón de reconocimiento" Le había dicho a Mikasa que, aunque no se lo dijera antes, ella era una excelente soldado y que era de las pocas mujeres con una gran fuerza, al decirlo, Mikasa lo abrazo derramando unas cuantas lagrimas, le dimos las gracias y nos fuimos.

-Esta bien, mi pequeño Cabo Rivaille-Le llame portando las "Alas de la Libertad", el hizo lo mismo con la suya y subió al piso echo de colchones, ya que el solía brincar y lanzarse con gran fuerza al mismo tiempo que daba varias vueltas para "Matar" a los titanes, acolchone el piso poniéndole varios colchones para que no se lastimara, el persistía en no ponerlos ya que siempre caía de pie, así que le engañe diciéndole que si no los ponía no jugaríamos más, así que acepto fácilmente.

-¡Empecemos!-Grito entusiasmado al ver a un Titán acercarse a él, tomo los palillos y se lanzo al titán derrumbándolo con gran fuerza y cayendo de pie, era asombroso como apenas un niño de 4 años podía hacer tales giros en el aire sin caer lastimado -¡Eren, detrás de ti!-Me grito, voltee y había un "Titán" el cual estaba a punto de devorarme así que tome los palillos para poder "Matarlo" pero antes de que eso sucediera, Levi se me había adelantando saltando en mi hombro para después matar al Titán de cartón.

-¡Casi te matan! ¡Deberías de estar más atento, si fuera una misión real, ya te hubieran devorado! ¿¡Y adivina a quien dejarías solo!? ¡Claro, a mí!- Reclamo un tanto enojado al igual que sonrojado –Lo siento, Cabo Rivaille-Exclame con una leve sonrisa al verle tan preocupado por mi –Umh, y yo que consideraba darte un premio, pero bueno, lo conseguirás cuando mates 10 Titanes más, lo que significa que será luego, muy muy luego-Exclamo dejándome casi en duda –Esta bien, daré lo mejor Cabo Rivaille- Exclame con una leve reverencia –Umh, todavía tienes que dejarme en ese infierno llamado "Escuela" así que vámonos, se hará tarde- Reclamo

-Esta bien, al parecer de ser un "infierno" no dudas en querer ir lo más rápido posible ¿No es así?-Le pregunte, era demasiado obvio que a él le encantaba ir al escuela, a pesar de decir que era un infierno -¡Lo odio, es el peor lugar del mundo! ¡Ahora entiendo porque los titanes destruyeron primero las escuelas!-Exclamo –Ja, entonces vámonos Cabo Rivaille, que usted tiene que ir a defender a una de esas escuelas de los titanes.- Por primera vez, mire sus ojos brillar junto a dos estrellitas resplandecientes... -¡Entonces, vámonos!

* * *

**_POV Rivaille_**

* * *

Una vez más, el intento de hacerle recordar fue inútil, sigue siendo el mismo idiota e inútil de siempre, sin embargo, este idiota ha cambiado su punto de ver y de ser, tal vez el ser mi padre cambia la perspectiva ¡Odio esta estúpida vida! ¡Espere tal vez ya miles de años, cientos de siglos y el no recuerda nada! Esto es genial, a este idiota se le ocurrió declararseme en nuestro último momento de vida y siglos después, no recuerda nada de lo sucedido, ¿Porque no en medio de un entrenamiento? Ah, por lo menos la humanidad permaneció ante el tiempo pero aún sigo sospechando ¿Quien pudo haber sido aquel que nos salvo? ¡Por la culpa del idiota de Eren ninguno de los dos fuimos! Sin embargo, otra duda existencial sería... ¿Quien más recuerda todo? Claro, primero tendré que preguntarles y arriesgarme a parecerles un loco e idiota pero lo he de intentar, todo sea por el estúpido de Eren, falló él, pero yo no... -¡Papás, por favor, dejen a sus hijos entrar!-Gritaban, aquellos infantes aferrados a sus padres, lloriqueando nuevamente al tener que alejarse unas cuantas horas de sus padres, que sensibles, que inútiles...

-Vamos Rivaille, ya tienes que irte-Exclamo Eren -Umh, no me has dado mi beso de despedida- Reclame, a pesar de rechazarlo toda una vida, esta ya no sería así, ¡Esta vez yo sería el ganador! -¡Rivaille! Te dije que no digas esas cosas frente al público... pero rápido-Exclamo sonrojado al despedirse de un beso en la mejilla -¿Eso es todo?-Pregunte desvaneciendo mi pequeña sonrisa -Emm... Que te vaya bien y cuídate mucho ¿Feliz?-Pregunto cortante -Arg, me las pagaras llegando a casa...-Susurre a lo bajo y al parecer, por el lloriqueo de los demás, Eren no pudo escucharme -Ah, era broma, dame mi _último_ abrazo-Exclamo agachándose y estirando sus brazos -...Idiota, nunca digas "Último" eso será cuando volvamos a morir-Le susurre al oído -¿¡Qué!?-Exclamo nervioso -Nada, debo irme, adiós-Me despedí al alejarme rápidamente de él y entrar al Aula D del... -¡Miren, el pequeño mocoso se equivoco nuevamente!-Grito Auruo, de quinto año, el típico bravucón de las escuelas y, por lo que recuerdo, uno de mis subordinados -Oh no...todo menos con idiotas como este...-Susurre llevando la palma de mi mano a mi cara

-¡Oh vamos pequeño! Yo te llevare a tu salón, claro, si el bebito sabe caminar-Una vez más, trato de golpearme y, como no había profesores en la guardia, quiso aprovechar la situación, uno de sus puños se acercaba a mi cara, por lo que subí por su brazo hasta llegar a la sima de su cabeza, una vez ahí, golpee su cabeza y resbale por su espalda, demasiado fácil para ser cierto-Lamento desilusionarte Auruo, pero sigues siendo igual de débil, como sea, tengo que irme, te veré luego-Exclame subiendo nuevamente por su cuerpo el cual yacía en el piso, confundido y derrotado nuevamente por mi, al igual que ridiculizado. Después de "Calmar" a Auruo me adentre a mi salón correspondiente, el Aula D. -Levi, ¿Volviste a perderte? Llevas 5 minutos de retraso nuevamente-Exclamo la profesora Hanji, una de las lideres de escuadrón de nuestra vida pasada, el investigarlos, será difícil...demasiado, aunque ella, seguirá siendo un espécimen raro -Claro que no, solamente llegue un poco tarde-Exclame escusandome de toda acusación -Bueno, ¡Vamos a seguir con esto! Levi, desafortunadamente, tuvimos que prestar algunos de nuestros mobiliarios así que ...-No deje terminarla, si se trataba de Hanji Zoe, era fácil deducir sus pensamientos

-Ah, si quería que me sentara junto a usted, me lo pudo haber dicho desde un inicio y no usar demasiadas palabras-Exclame aburrido, entrando y dirigiéndome al asiento a lado de Hanji -Oh vamos Levi, solo esta vez, no creo que mueras por ello-Exclamo -Claro...-Dije, a pesar de tener que compartir conversaciones con ella, me daría oportunidad para hacerle un pequeño interrogatorio, ojala no use sus largas explicaciones como siempre...


	3. Capitulo 2: Interrogatorio

_**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, los personajes originales son obra de Hajime Isayama y son utilizados con el fin de entretener a los lectores con un giro dramático a la historia original.**_

* * *

_**-Capitulo 2: Interrogatorio-**_

* * *

_**POV Rivaille**_

* * *

-¡Muy bien pequeños, ya es hora del almuerzo! Pueden ir saliendo, pero con cuidado- Exclamo Hanji, siempre demostraba insensatez, era difícil de creer que fuera un maestra profesional aunque... con estos niños tan dementes, se es más fácil de creer -Hanj...Profesora Hanji-Exclame tratando de obtener su atención mientras los demás niños salían corriendo en busca de su preciado tiempo con los amigos -¿Qué pasa pequeño Levi? ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?-Pregunto mientras Petra nos miraba desde la puerta

-¿No vas a venir Levi?-Pregunto Petra al mismo tiempo que Gunter se acercaba a mirar que era lo que pasaba -Eh, en 15 minutos, tengo que decirle algo a la profesora-Explique -Oh, esta bien, vamos a estar en los columpios-Aviso Petra con una sonrisa mientras llamaba a Gunter a jugar con ella -Y dime pequeño Levi ¿De que quieres hablar?-Pregunto Hanji mirándome con esa misma sonrisa psicópata -Bueno, aprovechando que todos se han ido yo...

-¡Buenos días profesora Hanji, que bonita luce hoy! Dígame ¿Cuando va a dejar salir a mi hermoso amiguito?-Pregunto Auruo, interrumpiéndome -Buenos días Auruo, Levi y yo estábamos...-Interrumpí -¿Qué quieres ahora Auruo? Al menos de que sea de vida o muerte iré, sin embargo regresare a este lugar inmediatamente-Hable lo más claro que pudiera al igual que serio

-¡Ho, Ho, que lindo Levi, vamos, tu mismo me prometiste venir a jugar conmigo en cuanto hubiera algún receso!-Exclamo, la mentira se le veía en la cara -Aja, estoy ocupado, la profesora Hanji me puso trabajos extras así que si quieres que salga debes de irte primero y después iré-Aclare -Es cierto Auruo, primero debe de terminar sus trabajos-Apoyo Hanji

-Tsk, esta bien. Y yo que venía de buenas...-Susurro mientras salía del Aula -Ahora sí, dime Levi ¿Qué me querías decir?-Pregunto volteandome a ver -¿Comandante Hanji?...-La quería llamar de tantas formas como lo hacía antes, pero si no recordaba nada, estaría en problemas, así que lo único que hallé para decirle fue eso -¿Cabo...Rivaille?-Pregunto...De verdad, era mi día de suerte -¡Hanji! ¿Tu si recuerdas todo?-Pregunte ilusionado -Eh...Bueno, Eren me ha dicho tu situación y... por lo que veo, todo lo que me comento es cierto. Piensas en criaturas monstruosas las cuales llamas "Titanes" ¿Cierto?-Fue cortante, clara y desilucionadora -Hanji... ¡Pero si todo es cierto! ¡A ti te llamaba cuatro ojos y tu me decías loco de la limpieza! ¿Qué no recuerdas a Erwin? ¡Él fue nuestro comandante! ¡Y no, no estoy loco!-Reclamé saliendo tan rápidamente de ahí, cerré la puerta para dejar a Hanji sola y me senté en la banqueta

-Con que... ¿Los titanes cierto? Pensé en ser el único...pero al parecer no estoy tan solo...-Exclamo una voz un tanto conocida y tan rápido como pude, seque una que otra lagrima -Jamás había visto llorar al Cabo Rivaille... pero ahora... lamentablemente no hay nadie con quien presumirlo-Reclamo -¿Auruo? ¿Tu...si me recuerdas?-Pregunte al voltear a verlo -Claro, a ti, a Erwin, Petra, Gunter, Erd...Eren-Nombraba poco a poco al mismo tiempo que unas cuantas lagrimas salían de mis ojos -¡Auruo!-Grite abalanzándome a él, el cual estaba recargado en la pared -¡Hey Levi, espera un poco!-Exclamaba

-¡Mi cordura estaba en juego en estos momentos! ¿No estas mintiendo cierto? ¡Siempre fuiste un gran soldado Auruo!-Exclame aferrándome a sus pies -De verdad Levi, no pensé que tu fueras a recordarlo, apenas y estaba pensando en aprovecharme de eso y al fin poder superarte-Revelo, aún en otra vida, seguía siendo igual de idiota -Sigues siendo el mismo idiota de antes, me alegro-Reclame -Y yo me alegro de no volver a ser tu subordinado...-Susurro -¿Qué?- Fingí no escuchar, pero solo quería saber que contestaría

-Nada, nada...Dime, ¿No sabías que Hanji no recordaba nada a pesar de ser la maniática de los titanes? Vaya Levi, por tu culpa ahora estoy metido en tus planes ¿Cierto?-Pregunto leyéndome la mente -No fue mi culpa, fue tu culpa al abrir la boca de más-Exclame cruzándome de brazos y secándome las lagrimas -Ahora, cárgame-Exigí -¿Qué? ¿Escuche bien Levi?-Pregunto -¡Que me cargues incrédulo!-Exigí a gritos nuevamente -Ja, eres un ternura de mocoso, solamente por eso tomare consideración...-Exclamo levantándome hasta ponerme en sus hombros

-Ahora, vamos con Petra y Gunter para preguntarles algo de lo sucedido-Ordene señalando el patio de juegos -Vamos...-

* * *

-Entonces... ¿Una manzana puede tener gusanos?-Conversaban entre si Petra y Gunter, cada uno en diferentes columpios -¡Petra, Gunter, necesito hacerles unas preguntas!-Les grite aún a lo lejos en los hombros de Auruo, la mayoría de mocosos volteaban a vernos a mi y a Auruo, ya que siempre manteníamos una gran rivalidad y de unos minutos a otros, nosotros parecíamos los mejores amigos del alma -¡Levi! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Auruo, quitale las manos de encima!-Grito Gunter levantándose de su asiento -No te preocupes Gunter, Levi me lo ordeno nuevamente...como en los viejos tiempos ¿Recuerdas?-Pregunto rápidamente Auruo, directamente al asunto a tratar

-¿Los viejos...tiempos?...¿De que hablas...Auruo?-Pregunto Gunter, mirándolo confundidamente -Cuando tu y yo eramos compañeros de combate...no, ¿Tampoco has de recordar algo? ¿Ni si quiera cuando casi fuiste devorado?-Pregunte desilucionadoramente -Bueno, que yo sepa, sigo vivo y jamás fui "casi" devorado-Aclaro Gunter -¡Pero Gunter, Petra y Auru...-Al parecer, Auruo tuvo el valor suficiente para callarme e interrumpirme -No importa eso, era solo un juego, nosotros solo queríamos saber si sabían jugarlo, adiós-Exclamo en seco Auruo -¡Pero Auruo!-Me queje -No Levi, entiende, tenemos que soltar las cosas, yo ya lo he intentando y...- No iba a permitirlo, solo yo podía tener razón -¡Cállate Auruo, aún en esta vida sigo siendo tu comandante!-Me queje...al parecer, había funcionado los suficiente como para callarlo, pero a cambio, unas cuantas lagrimas se derramaron..

-Sigue siendo igual de persistente, Cabo Rivaille...-

* * *

**_POV Eren_**

* * *

Siempre siguiendo la misma rutina, una vez de dejar a Rivaille en su escuela, me dirigía al trabajo, a las oficinas de "Shinkejin" las cuales eran encargadas de la mayor parte del papeleo de varias industrias encargadas de transportar recursos fuera y dentro del país.

-¡Eren, llegas tarde!-Exclamo furioso -¡Lo lamento, hubo trafico y...-Aún no terminaba, y ya me habían callado -¡Ya me se la excusa del trafico, solo ponte a trabajar!-Grito, retirándose con una gran cantidad de papeles -Eren ¿Otra vez tarde?-Pregunto una voz familiar detrás mío -¿Armin?-Pregunte, volteando rápidamente y observando a mi compañero con un pilón de papeles los cuales amenazaban con caer -Déjame ayudarte-Suspire para tomar parte del pilón de hojas -Gracias, dime Eren ¿Porque últimamente estas llegando tarde?-Pregunto de imprevisto mientras lo seguía a donde fuera que nos dirigíamos

-Bueno, es Levi, me tiene un poco preocupado a causa de las cosas raras que siempre llega a decirme...tu eres como un hermano Armin, sabes que solo te lo cuento a ti y...por primera vez, quiero pedirte algún consejo, tu siempre aciertas-Aclaré -Gracias por el alago Eren, pero yo no me creo capaz de eso...pero, si quieres un consejo desde mi punto de vista...sugiero que le des tiempo al tiempo, los "Titanes" son parte de la imaginación de un niño de 4 años, para Levi son somo sus enemigos imaginarios, al no tener alguna compañía o alguien que representara ser su rival, a falta de una imagen de rivalidad, creo una para poder sentirse "completo"-Pensó Armin, abriendo la puerta de los directivos y entrando -¿A que vinimos aquí?-Susurre, con éxito de que nadie me ollera más que Armin

-Copias...-Me contesto en susurro para no interrumpir a los empleados que rondaban en silencio, la sala de copias era el único lugar existente más incomodo y silencioso de todo el edificio, por alguna razón extraña, nadie hablaba ahí, parecía prohibido...Tan rápido como Armin y yo tomamos las copias, corrimos a la salida ya que, era demasiado incomodo estar ahí -Listo, entonces...¿Levi solo busca a alguien como una imagen de rivalidad?-Pregunte, me era difícil de creer, cualquier niño que no tuviera un rival sería feliz ¿No era así? O por lo menos para mi sería así

-En efecto, tal vez a Levi le fastidia el ser rodeado de seres que lo ven como un mayor, como si fuera un Dios o algo parecido...Aunque pensándolo bien, sería un tanto ridículo o estúpido, cualquiera que tuviera esa magnitud de atención sería feliz pero...Eren... ¿Pasas tiempo con Levi?-Me pregunto, lo había pensado por varios segundos al mismo tiempo que ambos dejábamos las copias en la oficina de nuestro mayor, todavía teníamos que volver a nuestro puesto de trabajo en las computadoras, lo único ventajoso de eso, era que ambos estábamos juntos

-Bueno... Cierto tiempo le tuve rechazo y rencor, sentía que era una masa de estorbo, algo inútil en la vida que solamente me traería problemas...-Exclame -¿Durante cuanto tiempo, y cuando?-Pregunto Armin aún más interesado mientras nos sentábamos en nuestros puestos y prendiendo nuestros monitores -Desde que nació hasta los dos años de edad-Informe -Tal vez fue una etapa difícil para él...Dime, ¿Qué hacía él mientras o cuando tu lo rechazabas?-Me pregunto mientras seguíamos con el trabajo

-Bueno, en las mañanas el se encargaba de despertarme para el trabajo, le decía que no era de su incumbencia el despertarme, ya que eso lo haría la alarma, yo desayunaba y me iba, le decía que el mismo se encargara de alimentarse si tenía hambre y que limpiara la casa, que no hiciera desorden o algo estúpido mientras yo no estaba. En las tardes, llegaba y, por lo que veía, hacía todo lo que le ordenaba, tenía mi habitación y la suya limpias, aseaba la sala y la cocina junto al baño y solamente se dedicaba a decirme "Bienvenido, Eren" "Adiós Eren" "Te quiero, Eren", durante esos dos cortos años fue la misma rutina, pero poco a poco le tome cariño lo cual hizo que yo le permitiera demostrarme afecto alguno y el, rápidamente, obedeció, contándome sus secretos y todas las noches como mañanas, se encargaba de despedirse de mi con un beso.

-Uhm, así que...nunca fuiste un buen padre-Exclamo Armin sin temor alguno -Si, bueno...no pero... no sabría juzgarme yo mismo Armin, así que no se que responderte-Le informe observándolo con una sonrisa nerviosa -Me doy cuenta Eren, no eres bueno para juzgarte, pero si para juzgar-Agrego sonriéndome de la misma manera -Gracias, Armin-Agradecí -No es nada, pero a decir verdad, y escuchando tu versión, pienso que Levi busca alguien que lo tratase de la misma manera a como lo hacías antes, o solo le haga falta cariño paterno, lo que sería más coherente-Afirmo Armin un tanto preocupado

-Ser un...¿Mejor padre?-Pregunte -Así es, quiérelo, abrázalo, juega con él, hazle de comer, bueno, muestrale cariño y afecto si es que ya no quieres volver a tocar el tema de los titanes...-Exclamo Armin, retirándose de la oficina en busca de papeles -Enseguida regreso, iré a entregar esto y a buscar unos nuevos-Aviso llevándose consigo varios papeles viejos y arrugados mientras yo me quedaba en mi lugar de oficina...

-Va a ser difícil...pero con tal de que los titanes dejen de existir, bastara para mi-


	4. Capitulo 3: Realidad

_**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, los personajes originales son obra de Hajime Isayama y son utilizados con el fin de entretener a los lectores con un giro dramático a la historia original.**_

* * *

_**-Capitulo 3: Realidad-**_

* * *

**_POV Eren_**

* * *

Mi cuerpo había colapsado —Tiempo al tiempo...—Me susurraba a mi mismo, tecleando sin control en el teclado, los informes deberían de estar listos para esta tarde. El pensar que tendría que esperar meses, quizá años para que Levi olvide a los titanes me tiene preocupado, pero si ha de ser con el fin de no tener conversaciones incomodas con el en un futuro, todo esta bien. —¡Eren!—Gritaron, desde atrás mio, lo ignore y seguí tanto con mis pensamientos como con mis trabajos —¡Jaeger!—Gritó nuevamente, voltee inmediatamente —¿Erwin, qué pasa?—Pregunté confundido a la situación —¿No te has dado cuenta, o simplemente no tienes un olfato muy bien desarrollado?—Preguntó, me paré rápidamente de mi asiento volteando en varias direcciones, nadie estaba en sus puestos, inconscientemente, miré la puerta de salida donde mis compañeros trataban de salir desesperadamente de las oficinas

—¿Disminuyo el sueldo, o estarán reduciendo el empleo?—Pregunté —¡No hay tiempo para preguntas estúpidas! ¡Vayámonos ya!—Exclamó Erwin un tanto enfadado, jalandome hasta la puerta al mismo tiempo que salíamos, bajamos varias escaleras juntos y finalmente salimos del edificio. — ¿Qué sucede haya adentro?—Pregunté, aun sin entender la situación interrogando varias veces a Erwin, el cual habíamos pasado de Jefe y empleado, a sobrevivientes del momento —¿No lo miraste? El edificio estaba en llamas, empezando en las oficinas de copias, varias de ellas enloquecieron sin motivo alguno y tuvieron un corto circuito explotando y quemando varios papeles e informes—Informo —Armin...—Susurre, mi mente trabajaba sola, lo único que podía pensar era que Armin seguía adentro, corriendo el riesgo de salir herido ¡O peor aún, irreconocible!

—¡Armin!—Grite, dirigiéndome al edificio en llamas en busca de mi mejor amigo —¡Eren, idiota, los bomberos se harán cargo de ello!—Grito, no me importaba, ellos nunca hacían su trabajo bien y, la mayoría de veces, pocos sobrevivían, lo único que quería era tener a Armin en esos momentos —¡Armin!—Grite una vez dentro, observando mi alrededor el cual se hallaba en llamas, trate de buscar a Armin con la mirada, pero no conseguí algún resultado conforme, así que me adentre aún más a los pisos de adelante —¡El elevador!—Exclamé dirigiéndome a él, cuando por fin recordé que en ocasiones como esas, los elevadores estaban inmóviles para ningún uso de ellos

_—¡Ayuda, Eren, Erwin, alguien!—_Gritos provenientes del elevador se hacían escuchar...la voz se me era conocida...demasiado..._—¡Por favor! ¡No quiero morir aquí, o por lo menos no ahora!—_Gritaban desde adentro del elevador —¡Armin! ¿Eres tu Armin? ¡Responde por favor!—Suplicaba golpeando el elevador —_¿¡Eren!? ¡Eren! ¡Ayúdame por favor, no me dejes morir aquí!—_Suplicaba —No lo haré Armin ¡No lo haré! Enseguida regreso, no te dejare solo—Grité —_¡Esta bien Eren, confió en ti!—_Exclamó, fui al pasillo siguiente, había una hacha dentro de un cristal acompañado de lentes _"Usar en caso de emergencia" _ ¡Era sumamente perfecto! Lo rompí rápidamente con mi puño, tome las cosas y me dirigí al elevador, las llamas no paraban y parecía que nadie hacía nada o, mas bien, nadie estaba ahí

—¡Aléjate de la puerta Armin, romperé esto!-Alerte antes de empezar a romper el elevador con el hacha _—Esta bien, Eren—_Cada vez Armin se escuchaba aún más débil, al igual que distante... me preocupaba —¡Ahí voy!—Grité, tomando el hacha con firmeza y golpeando el elevador repetidamente, lo más rápido posible para no desmayarme en medio de todo ese desastre y dejar morir a Armin, creé un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para poder entrar y salir con Armin en mi espalda —¡Armin!—Le grité, al verlo recostado en una esquina del elevador, lo tomé gentilmente y lo cargue hasta la salida...

_La luz, era distante...pero, a la vez, era cercana...—¡Eren, Armin! ¡Rápido, una camilla!—_

* * *

_POV Rivaille_

* * *

No podía pensar en esos momentos tan repulsivos, ¡No estaba loco, y mucho menos estaba inventando todo! Me era de gran repugnancia y dolor, que mis propios "Camaradas" me lo dijeran, claro, no era ellos en realidad pero...dolía de la misma manera —¡Ya tranquilízate Levi! Nada conseguirás con llorar—Exclamó —¡Cállate! ¡No tienes derecho a decirme que hacer, eso lo hago yo!—Aclaré —¡Vamos Levi! Debiste de imaginártelo, si Hanji que estaba loca por ellos no los recuerda ¿Qué esperabas de Petra y Gunter?—Preguntó Auruo —¡No lo se, no lo se! ¡Pensé que iban a ser diferentes, que serían como yo!—Gritaba y pataleaba, dándole más dificultades a quien me cargaba en esos momentos —Te equivocaste Levi, nadie iba ni será como tu—Afirmó —¡Cállate Erd!—Grite, pateándolo directamente en la cara, a pesar de ser el director de esa escuela, yo seguiría siendo su comandante

—¡Vamos Chibi-Rivaille, compórtate! Si no lo pudiste hacer en tu vida pasada, hazlo ahora—Me reclamó Auruo, al parecer, cada vez me tomaba más confianza de la que yo le había dado —¡El sigue siendo mi subordinado!—Aclaré abrazando a Erd del cuello mientras él me sujetaba con sus brazos para que no cayera al suelo —Esta bien Auruo, no importa...Dime, ¿Te orinaste otra vez, cuando supiste que Levi contaba con su memoria?—Preguntó Erd —¡Cállate Erd, no sirves para nada, inútil!—Gritó enojado —Claro que si, y nuevamente, me tenía envidia—No podía evitarlo el comportarme de manera tan infantil, pero al ser pequeño, tenía ciertas excusas para serlo

—En fin, ¿Saben algo de Erwin?—Preguntó cortante a la conversación —¿Qué, tampoco sabes nada de él? ¡Pensábamos que tu sabrías algo!—Exclamó Auruo, pensaba lo mismo que yo...¿Erd no sabía nada? Se supone que el tendría más oportunidades de saber de él por el hecho de que renaciera como un adulto —No, pensé que podría ser sus padres o algo parecido...—Admitió —Esta bien, estamos en cero ¿Qué piensan que podamos hacer?—Pregunté, recargándome en la cabeza de Erd —¿Podamos? Me suena manada—Exclamó Auruo —Si, recuerda que al meter tus narices en esto, estas involucrado, al igual que ahora lo está Erd—Alegué —Tsk, de todos modos no había nada que hacer por los siguientes años...—Se resigno a luchar conmigo, mejor para mi, no tendría que alegar con un idiota

—Por lo mientras, pregunten a los que conozcamos...Si conocen a Erwin, supongo que, al nosotros conservar nuestros antiguos nombres, Erwin también lo hará, ya sean viejos compañeros los cuales conserven o no sus recuerdos hasta los "Desconocidos" en esta vida, pero compañeros en la pasada, a cada uno de ellos debemos de interrogar...—Erd tenía una gran idea...Y Auruo y yo...nos encargaríamos de elaborarla...

* * *

Ya era demasiado tarde, Eren tardaba en llegar y cada uno de mis compañeros se habían ido ya, estaba a punto de quedarme solo ahí, en la salida de la se había ido ya, tenía que atender ciertos asuntos en su casa, Auruo se fue sin dudarlo, fue uno de los primeros en salir junto a su clase y Petra y Gunter me estuvieron acompañado un rato, pero habían llegado por ellos, así que se fueron, quedando solamente yo en esa solitaria escuela, alrededor de las 6:OO de la tarde.

_—¡Nos vemos después!—_Habían gritado detrás mío, al parecer, no era el único que quedaba ahí...

—Oh, ¿Rivaille? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? ¿Qué aún no llegan por ti?—Preguntó observándome sentado en la fría acera de la escuela —No, todavía no ¿Qué hace usted todavía aquí, profesora Hanji?—Pregunté distante, debido a la incomoda situación en la mañana —Bueno, por mi siempre viene mi esposo, así que dudo en que tarde más—Exclamó Hanji mirándome fijamente mientras yo jugaba con ramas y hojas que estaban tiradas en el suelo —Quieres...¿Qué te llevemos a tu casa?—Preguntó, observando el mar a la distancia, muy a la distancia, yo solo dudaba en abrir o no la boca —Se esta haciendo demasiado tarde y es peligroso que un niño tan bonito y con semejante edad este aquí, solo, sin protección de un adulto—

—Pero... Hanji—Exclamé, antes de articular cualquier palabra más, ya que me había interrumpido —No pienso en llevarte a la fuerza, pero tampoco pienso en dejarte aquí, con semejantes peligros alrededor—Informó —No importa, nadie se atrevería a tocarme...soy demasiado persistente como para rendirme y dejarme toquetear por cualquiera...Solo ante Eren...—Susurré lo último, esperando a que Hanji me reclamara por algo —¿Qué cosa?—Preguntó, al parecer, no había escuchado nada —Nada, pero... no quiero dar molestias—Mentí, en realidad, no haría nada más incomodo que ir con ella y con su esposo hasta mi casa, eso si que es incomodo.

—No te preocupes, no serás ninguna molestia, y si Eren todavía no llega a tu casa, te recibiré con gusto en la mía—Agregó, con una sonrisa igual de maniática que antes —Eh bueno yo...—

_—¡Hanji!—_Gritaron —¿Eh?—Exclamó Hanji, ambos habíamos volteado rápidamente y...—¡Oh, amor! ¡Que bueno que has llegado!—Gritó al hombre frente a ella —¿Quien es el?—Preguntó, mirándome fijamente a los ojos... o tal vez no...—¡Oh vamos! ¿No me digas que tienes celos de un niño? El es Eren, uno de mis preferidos a decir verdad, todavía no han llegado por él así que le ofrecí que se quedara en mi casa mientras alguien daba señales de vida por él, además de que no podía dejarlo aquí, solo, expuesto a asquerosos bandidos y violadores que...—No la deje terminar, era demasiado al ridiculizarme de esa manera

—No necesitas dar detalles, así esta mejor, al fin y al cabo todos entendemos esos términos—Exclamé —Vaya, ahora veo porque es uno de tus preferidos, a pesar de ser un niño, es de tu tipo, Hanji, así que lo tendré bajo vigilancia—Aviso —¡Y que bueno que lo empiezas a considerar, Erwin!—No podía ser cierto —¿¡Erwin!? ¿¡Lo dijiste bien, escuche bien!? ¿No estas jugando con mi mente, cierto?—Pregunté, me levante rápidamente y, debido a tal impresión...mis piernas empezaron a temblar, empezaba a tartamudear y a decir cosas sin sentido o a repetirlas, la cabeza me daba vueltas y...finalmente...caí al suelo._—¿Levi? ¡Levi! ¡Por favor Levi, resiste un poco! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Levi, Levi!_


	5. Capitulo 4: Niños

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, los personajes originales son obra de Hajime Isayama y son utilizados con el fin de entretener a los lectores con un giro dramático a la historia original.**

* * *

—**Capitulo 4: Niños—**

* * *

**POV Rivaille**

* * *

— _¿Puedes escucharme Levi? Estamos en el auto, Levi—_Exclamaron —_ ¿Qué?—_Pregunté, aún sin saber donde me encontraba, escuchaba las palabras, pero no lograba procesarlas en mi cabeza...trate de levantarme pero, mis piernas no me respondían del todo bien _—No trates de levantarte, aún estas un poco aturdido—_Dijo, no distinguía muy bien su voz debido a la confusión y desorden en mi cabeza —¿Qué paso?—Pregunte, abriendo poco a poco mis ojos y sentándome en la orilla del asiento —Te desmayaste, Levi—Exclamó una voz femenina, claro, Hanji —¿Qué hago aquí?—Pregunté, estruendosamente mientras empujaba un poco a Hanji la cual invadía mi espacio —Bueno, como estabas tirado en el suelo, Erwin y yo decidimos subirte al auto e ir a la casa mientras tu papá se comunica con nosotros—Explicó Hanji, sujetando sus gafas suavemente

—Así es, pequeño Levi—Exclamó Erwin...Estaba esperando tanto este momento...pero, debo de seguir con el plan, preguntar después, familiarizarme ahora —Gracias, Erwin-san—Exclamé, casi apretando los dientes —Pero, no necesito su ayuda, quiero bajarme en este momento e irme a mi casa—Reafirme, negando nuevamente la invitación de esos dos —¡Resígnate Levi, es demasiado noche como para dejar a un niño en la acera de una calle!—Grito Hanji —No importa, bájame—Exclamé sin expresión alguna en mi rostro —Tch, aún después de esa caída, sigues siendo el mismo ¡No podemos dejarte ahí, entiende Levi!—Grito Hanji, preocupada y alterada

Sin opción, me vi obligado a hacer lo más humillante que he conocido en mi vida...Llorar, empecé a humedecer mis ojos y poco a poco hacía que mis labios temblaran —¡Quiero irme a casa, quiero ver a mi papá Hanji, llévame con papá, papá!—Gritaba descontroladamente como cualquier mocoso escandaloso, era claro, había visto a millones de mocosos hacer lo mismo para salirse con la suya, una táctica muy buena, eficaz para controlar a un adulto y ponerlo nervioso —¡No, no llores Levi por favor, no fue mi intención hacerte llorar, pero no podemos llevarte a tu casa! ¿Me entiendes Levi-chan?—Preguntaba nerviosa, mientras Erwin perdía un tanto el control del volante con mis tremendos gritos —¡Papá! ¡Quiero ver a papá!—Gritaba, sabía que en poco tiempo Hanji no dudaría en hacer lo que yo le dijera, aún en otra vida yo podía hallar la forma para que ella me obedeciera

— ¡El no esta aquí, solo esta vez! ¿Si? ¡Prometo darte dulces en cuanto lleguemos!—Propuso, era buena su oferta pero... ¡No, no debía dejarme controlar por simples dulces! Y si lo iba a hacer...sería por un buen chocolate, como el que siempre hace Eren en noches tan frías como estas —Yo quiero...un chocolate caliente ¡Como el que hace papá!—Exclamé haciendo pequeños pucheros y deteniendo un tanto mi llanto — ¡Si, si! Prometo hacer ese chocolate caliente para ti, si dejas de llorar y te sientas conmigo ¿Si?—Preguntó, mientras hacía un pequeño espacio en sus piernas, indicando que me sentara...ahí —Mejor me quedo aquí atrás...—Exclamé, con cierta expresión repulsiva, no dejaría que nadie me tuviera en sus piernas, más que Eren, solo él.

—Esta bien, solo ponte el cinto de seguridad ¿Hecho?—Preguntó, con una sonrisa — ¡Esta bien!—Sonreí, ¿Qué más podía hacer para engañarlo? La sonrisa era una buena parte del engaño y la actuación, situaciones drásticas, medidas drásticas —Muy bien pequeño Levi—Exclamó Hanji, mientras me veía ponerme el cinturón de seguridad.

* * *

Por fin, habíamos llegado a la casa de Hanji y de Erwin, en todo el camino, nadie se dirigía la palabra, fue un recorrido un tanto incomodo pero me daba igual, mientras no me molestaran todo estaba bien, nada fuera de su lugar — ¿Te ayudo a bajarte, Levi?—Exclamó Erwin abriendo la puerta del costado y abriendo sus brazos, en señal de que me podía cargar—No, yo puedo solo—Avisé, caminando hacía el y bajando el enorme escalón, ignorando su oferta —Esta bien, vámonos—Exclamó Erwin, cerrando la puerta rápidamente y tomando mi mano, casi evitando que yo mirara algo que, por su parte, no quería que mirara.

— ¡Hoy tendremos un rico estofado para cenar!—Exclamó Hanji — ¿Y mi chocolate?—Pregunté, un tanto desorientado, ¡Se suponía que Hanji debía de hacerme un chocolate! —Eh, bueno... eso va después de la comida, si comes todo tu plato, podre darte mucho chocolate caliente—Exclamó Hanji, nerviosa en recibir una respuesta negativa de parte mía —Eso es una estafa—Razoné en voz alta, sorprendiendo a ambos, mirándose mutuamente y casi preguntándose con las miradas "¿Y ahora que hacemos?" —Bueno, si comes tu comida y después tu chocolate, hay más probabilidades de que tu papá venga aún más rápido ¿No crees?—Preguntó astutamente, convenciéndome rápidamente, aprovechándose de mi mentalidad de niño "inocente".

—Esta bien, con la condición de que el venga—Exclamé, dejando en claro mis intenciones —Es un trato, ahora vamos a cenar—Exclamó Hanji, dirigiéndose a la cocina y sirviendo varios platos de estofado, el cual calentó primero para después servírnoslo — ¡Oh, debó de mantener mis manos limpias para tocar la comida!—Exclamé —Claro, Erwin ayúdale a lavarse las manos por favor ¿Si? Mientras el estofado se calienta—Propuso —Esta bien, solo debo de tomar una pequeña servilleta humectada de mi...mochila—Avisé, buscando mi mochila con la mirada por toda la habitación —Debió de quedarse en el auto, yo te acompaño Levi—Ofreció Erwin, tomando las llaves de su auto y saliendo de la casa hacía el, seguidamente de mi. Ahora la comprendía, la mochila era la razón por la cual no quería que mirara, así podíamos estas a solar y el...

—Debe de estar al fondo de tu asiento—Manifestó Erwin, abriendo la enorme puerta y dejándome pasar para buscarla, subí al auto y busque la mochila por todos lados, su plan había tenido éxito...solo quería conseguir sus sucios movimientos — ¿Te ayudo a buscarla?—Preguntó, subiendo al auto y dirigiéndose a mi –Estoy bien así, creo que ya lo encontré—Reclamé entre dientes — ¿Estas seguro? No creo que ahí haya algo...—Manifestó Erwin, acercándose cada vez más —Eres muy lindo, Levi...—Me susurro en el oído...Erwin, no sabía que podía ser tan repugnante, tampoco que cayera tan bajo...sin necesidad de preguntarle, ahora se que no conserva sus recuerdos.

— ¿Y que? Ya encontré la mochila, ahora vámonos—Anuncié mientras le enseñaba la mochila y lo obligaba a darme pasó para bajar rápidamente de ahí —Vamos Levi, quédate un poco—Rogó, tomándome del brazo y atrayéndome hacía el...Olio mi cuello y, a decir verdad, fue lo peor que pudo hacer —Suéltame Erwin, es una maldita y perra orden, así como antes te lo había recalcado, lo haré ahora también ¡Aléjate! ¿Entiendes?—Grité enfadado, su comportamiento tan estúpido y absurdo me tenía arto, y no le permitiría que me tocara, no lo permití antes, menos ahora — ¿Y que piensas hacer si no te suelto?—Preguntó con cierta sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro —Hay muchas opciones Erwin, todas te han de perjudicar, ahora suéltame si es que quieres vivir con la misma estabilidad mental con la que cuentas—Protesté.

—Entonces muéstrame una de esas opciones...—Susurró, jalándome de la cintura y posándome en su entrepierna, acercándose y besando mi cuello como un animal, un estúpido animal —Aquí esta tu maldita opción—Exclamé, cerrando mi puño y clavándolo sin piedad en su rostro —Este cuello solamente le pertenece a alguien, y ese alguien es mi padre idiota—Afirmé orgulloso, mientras Erwin me miraba sorprendido —Ahora baja idiota, no debes de hacer esperar a una loca como Hanji—Avisé, bajando del auto y dejándolo solo, al mismo tiempo que tomaba una tolla húmeda y limpiaba mi cuello y mis manos con desinfectante sobre ella, solo para obtener un mejor resultado de limpieza.

* * *

**POV Eren**

* * *

_Todo era completamente oscuro...no podía sentir mis piernas, ni mis brazos, trataba de abrir mis ojos pero...eran demasiado pesados, ¿En donde estaba? ¿Y Rivaille? ¿Donde estaba Rivaille? —Rivaille...— ¿Seguía dentro del edificio? Todo era demasiado confuso, lo único que quería era saber donde estaba Rivaille. — ¿Eren, estas despierto?—Preguntó una voz infantil pero, a la vez, desarrollada —¿Armin?—Pregunté, por alguna extraña razón, mis parpados podían abrirse poco a poco, recibiendo así la luz de la Luna, la cual atravesaba las cortinas _—¡Eren!—Gritó emocionado, podía distinguir perfectamente su rostro y, estaba en lo correcto, era Armin el que me recibía con tal hermosa sonrisa —Armin, me alegro que estés bien—Exclamé, tomando su mano la cual se encontraba reposando a un lado mío, sobre la cama —Gracias Eren, te debo una—Exclamó Armin —¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si todavía me falta devolverte millones de favores que me has hecho!—Avisé con una sonrisa en mi rostro, mientras Armin reía fervientemente.

—Esta bien, estamos a mano—Mencionó Armin, mientras yo volteaba a ver a distintas partes de la habitación, Armin tenía una venda en la cabeza y, al parecer, estábamos en un hospital — ¿Estamos en un hospital? ¿Y...? ¡Rivaille! ¿¡Donde esta Rivaille!? ¡Se supone que debería de ir por él a las seis! ¿Qué hora e...? ¡Las doce de la noche! ¿¡Donde esta Rivaille!?—Preguntaba alterado, mientras Armin trataba de tranquilizarme — ¡Mantén la calma Eren, Rivaille debe de estar bien!—Afirmó Armin — ¿¡Cómo va a estar bien un niño de apenas 4 escasos años en la fría acera de una calle en la noche!?—Grité, casi despertando a los demás que se encontraban en esa habitación —Bueno, Eren, Rivaille es... ¡No pienses negativo Eren!—Gritó Armin, desesperado en poder tranquilizarme — ¿¡Lo vez!? Debe de estar esperándome... ¡Necesito ir con él, ahora!—Exigí, desechándome de varios aparatos conectados a mi cuerpo, no sabía lo que eran, ni quería saberlo, lo único que quería saber era ¿Donde estaba Levi?

— ¡Eren! ¡No te precipites, tienes que quedarte en reposo, aún no estas de alta todavía!—Alerto Armin — ¡No me importa! ¡Yo quiero ver a Rivaille!—Grité histérico, no soportaría el ver a mi pequeño Levi, esperándome fuera de la escuela, en un frio insoportable y... ¡No, no quiero ni imaginármelo! Soy el peor padre de toda la historia. — ¡Rivaille esta bien, no te preocupes!—Trataba de convencerme, pero Armin sabía lo difícil que era sacarme de una idea, aunque esta fuera incorrecta — ¡No Armin, yo iré aunque me cueste la vida, pero dejar a Rivaille eso no me lo perdonaría, ni aunque reviviera nuevamente!—Explique, no se porque pero...

— _¡Cabo Rivaille, ya he terminado de limpiar el establo!—Grité, saludando de la mejor manera a Levi, era muy lindo verlo limpiando —Eren, te he dicho que no me llames Cabo, si quieres estar a mi lado, seré Levi—Agregó —Lo lamento, Levi—_

_ Al poner en mis labios la palabra "Revivir"..._

_Pequeños fragmentos de lo que parecían ser "Recuerdos" se esparcían en mi cabeza, Levi...era más grande que yo... ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? _— ¡Eren, detente!—Grito Armin, el cual logro sacarme de mis recuerdos, al parecer, mientras todas esas imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza en un desorden inimaginable, yo había caminado hasta la salida del hospital, la puerta estaba completamente abierta, eran solo escasos pasos a la libertad la cual estaba llena de agua, así es...afuera estaba lloviendo, no sabía porque, pero mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente al sentir el agua tocar mi cara y cuerpo, era un sentimiento inexplicable, era como si nunca hubiera visto el agua tocar mi cuerpo mientras esta caía del cielo, era completamente hermoso pero...faltaba algo y, esta vez, sabía que era lo que me faltaba...—Levi...—


	6. Capitulo 5: Jean Kirschtein

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, los personajes originales son obra de Hajime Isayama y son utilizados con el fin de entretener a los lectores con un giro dramático a la historia original.**

* * *

_Letra cursiva: Recuerdos y acontecimientos ya vividos, tanto en el pasado, como en su vida presente._

* * *

—**Capitulo 5: Jean Kirschtein—**

* * *

**POV Rivaille**

* * *

—Quiero mi chocolate, Hanji—Exigí, nuevamente —Pero...Rivaille, ya es hora de dormir y... por lo que veo, estas demasiado lleno—Observó detenidamente mi estomago, el cual se encontraba "hinchado" por culpa de 3 enormes y deliciosos platos de estofado el cual habría preparado Hanji —Deberías de irte a dormir de una buena vez—Exclamó Erwin, por lo que veía, estaba enojado al no poder cumplir sus metas tan sucias y retorcidas —Lo prometiste, quiero mi chocolate—Exigí con cierta mirada escalofriante —Bue...bueno, será para mañana ¿Te parece?—Preguntó, tratando de convencerme —No, ahora—Bufé, me encontraba arto de la situación, yo solo quería mi chocolate ¿Qué había de malo en eso? Si, tal vez reventaría, pero eso era técnicamente imposible, a lo mucho pesaría unos cuantos kilos más pero ¿Y qué? Valdría la pena.

—Si no vas a dormirte ahora...los titanes vendrán por nosotros ¿No sería aterrador Rivaille?—Preguntó Erwin, ¿Cómo demonios se había enterado el de los titanes? ¿Todavía...recordaba algo? —Que vengan, me importa un comino, además, si los has de recordar, supongo que también recuerdas lo mucho que me encanta aniquilarlos—Mencioné, casi en susurro —Vamos Levi, por favor, ve a la cama ¿Si?—Rogó Hanji, esta conversación me empezaba a dar sueño, provocando así que bostezará —Solo esta vez...y solo porque tengo sueño—Dejé en claro, tallándome mi ojo izquierdo y bostezando varias veces.

—Vámonos Levi, te estas cayendo del sueño—Exclamó Erwin, tratando de cargarme debido a que caí justo en sus pies —Hazme el favor de llevarlo a la pequeña habitación extra ¿Si, Erwin?—Preguntó Hanji, con ciertos ojos alienígenas los cuales contaban con rayos laser y así, podían controlar a Erwin —Esta bien, vámonos Levi—Exclamó Erwin, cargándome en sus brazos, me era familiar y cómodo pero...no era lo mismo. Ambos habíamos llegado a la pequeña habitación a oscuras, tenía sueño...no pensaba analizar nada en ese momento, solo quería descansar plácidamente en un lugar acolchonado.

—Vamos, duérmete de una vez...—Exclamó Erwin, colocándome en la cama y tapándome con varias cobijas con estampado de animalitos animados y juguetes infantiles, todo era demasiado...estúpido. — ¿Qué quieres conseguir...una vez que me duerma?—Susurré ya adormilado —Nada, sigues siendo el mismo de antes...pensé que no conservarías tu paranoia con la limpieza pero, estaba equivocado—Reveló Erwin, tal vez el sueño me hacía escuchar varias cosas y cada una de ellas, tenía el riesgo de ser errónea — ¿Lo...recuerdas?—Pregunté, bostezando y acorrucándome en la cama —Mañana hablamos, ahora duerme...Levi—

* * *

—_Levi...ya es hora de levantarse...es hora de ir a la escuela...—Llamaban...no quería despertar...mi sueño era totalmente encantador...—Levi Heichou...Quédese un poco más conmigo...—Haría todo lo que Eren me pidiese, aún me costaran mis ultimas palabras, recompensaría el esfuerzo de ese inútil, el me entrego su vida y a causa de eso...ya no recuerda nada...ahora era mi turno...—Levi...ya es muy tarde—Exclamaban desde lejos, no me importaba hasta que...hicieron que despertara._

—¡Levi, debes de levantarte ya!—Gritó, despertándome de la peor forma —¡Cállate y déjame dormir!—Exigí, golpeando su cara con la almohada con la cual había dormido —¡Faltan 20 minutos para entrar a la escuela, levántate!—Exigió una voz masculina...—¿Erwin?—Pregunté, abriendo delicadamente mis parpados para que no fueran lastimados por la estruendosa luz del día —Así es, ni si quiera antes eras tan holgazán...vamos, tienes que desayunar y prepararte para irte ¿No es así? Al menos de que quieras perder la oportunidad de ir y...—No hacía falta mencionar más, yo ya me encontraba levantado de la cama.

—¿Me dormí con el uniforme?—Pregunté, jalando las sucias prendas que portaba —Si, no tuviste tiempo ni para decir buenas noches, ni si quiera para caminar hasta aquí—Recalcó Erwin, en un tono burlón —Ah, no puedo ir con estas cosas...están sucias—Exclamé, mientras sujetaba mi camiseta y la arrojaba a la cama, y hasta ahora, sigo pensando que fue una estúpida idea de mi parte —Umh...Levi...—Erwin estaba "raro"...claro, mi dulzura era peligrosa, y eso lo había olvidado —¿Qué quieres?—Pregunté firmemente, al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba mi pantalón —¿No te querrás dar un baño?—Preguntó Erwin, volteándose y mirando fijamente la puerta y la que, por mi parte, no tenía nada de interesante.—Si, por favor.—Pedí amablemente—Esta bien... sígueme—

* * *

Una vez más, Erwin y yo habíamos recorrido casi toda la casa, según Erwin "Por si alguna vez, quiero venir de nuevo" lo cual, no pienso hacer jamás. Recorrimos la cocina, los cuartos y por fin los baños, habíamos tardado 10 minutos...que llegue 5 minutos tarde, tal vez no afecte esta vez... —Por fin llegamos—Exclamé, apreciando el baño, el cual contaba con un regadera y un retrete, miré a mi alrededor y todo era muy bonito, pero había algo que me incomodaba...— ¿Te vas a ir o...?—Pregunté sin terminar mi oración, esperando a que Erwin pudiera completarla por si solo

— ¿No quieres que te ayude?—Preguntó con cierta mirada maniática la cual me hacía dudar de si era un adulto o no, sedienta de pensamientos y acciones impuras, sucias y depravadas. —No, gracias, hoy no estoy de humor para aguantar tus estupideces—Bufé enfadado, casi cerrándole la puerta —Tu nunca estabas de humor para nada, Levi—Exclamó... ¡Claro, como olvidarlo! La magnifica vez que le pateé la cara justo enfrente de Petra y los demás

—_...pensé que no conservarías tu paranoia con la limpieza pero, estaba equivocado—_

_Era cierto, al parecer...el también conservaba sus recuerdos _—Así que... ¿Lo recuerdas?—Pregunté, indeciso de seguir la conversación —Ump...Aún puedo sentir tu pie en mi cara—Avisó, frotándose la cara —No se te ocurra mentirme Erwin, tal vez seas mi comandante pero no pienso dejarte tocarme tan fácilmente—Avisé, previniéndolo de golpes y patadas a la cara y diversas partes del cuerpo —Ah, ¿Así que ya tienes dueño eh?—Exclamó con cierta risita burlona la cual hizo enfadarme —Cállate, tu tienes a una loca por esposa—Reí, volteé a ver al reloj más cercano en esa habitación, eran las 7:55 AM; todo marcaba que llegaría tarde, pero no perdería la oportunidad de encontrarme con Eren en la escuela.

— ¿Sabes que? Te quiero fuera de aquí, hazme el favor de conseguirme algo de ropa apropiada para presentarme en ese infierno e irme de aquí—Exclamé, casi sacándolo a rastras de la habitación y cerrándole la puerta en la cara —Solo apresúrate, quedan 5 minutos y como máximo puedes llegar a las ocho quince—Avisó, era cierto...debía de apurarme si quería entrar ahí, tenía que informar a Auruo y a Erd ¡Tenía que encontrar a Eren! Tenía que irme de ahí...

* * *

—¡Apresúrate Levi!—Exclamó Erwin, abriendo la puerta lateral al mismo tiempo que tomaba mi mochila y yo bajaba —¡Lo se inútil!—Exclamé, habíamos salido de la casa a las ocho 5, fue rápido —Toma tu mochila y tu almuerzo, cuando entres guárdalo en un lugar seguro o pídele a Hanji que lo guarde por ti ¿Entendido?—Preguntó mientras tomaba mi mano y nos dirigíamos a la puerta pero...antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, volteé a todos lados, con la pequeña esperanza de encontrar a Eren pero... lo único que pude mirar fue a un hombre de cabellos castaños dirigirse a la calle para después cruzarla...tenía un atuendo muy raro, portaba una bata de hospital de aquellos que estaban enfermos...no perdía nada con gritarle

—¡Eren!—Solté la mano de Erwin y mi mochila junto a las cosas, para salir corriendo, al parecer no me había escuchado, así que decidí perseguirlo.—¡Levi, detente!—Gritó Erwin, atrayendo la atención de este y haciendo que volteara al instante...así era, esos atractivos ojos azules verdosos estaban ahí, ¡Ese era mi Eren! — ¡Eren!

* * *

_**POV Eren**_

* * *

—¡Eren, detente, no te perseguiré todo el camino!—Gritaba Armin desde lo lejos, corría por las calles de la ciudad descalzo...ahora sabía porque Levi hacía berrinche cada vez que trataba de ponerle los zapatos...al tocar el suelo frío y su superficie a veces no tan cómoda, sientes esa magnifica conexión entre la tierra y tu...Entre este Universo lleno de paradojas y misterios, para después querer transmitirte ese sentimiento...sentir el agua correr por tus dedos mientras caminas, es una experiencia hermosa. — ¡Y yo no dejaré que me alcances Armin, ahora vuelve al hospital, te veo mañana!—Grité feliz, por alguna razón...me sentía tranquilo, sabía que Levi estaría ahí...o por lo menos, lo encontraría ahí.

La lluvia de ese día no era tan escandalosa como otras veces y debido al clima que había, los automóviles que rondaban por la ciudad como lo habituaban siempre, escaseaban gracias a ese hermoso clima. Las farolas que iluminaban el paso estaban completamente mojadas, algunas parpadeaban debido al exceso de agua que se había ingerido en ellas mientras que otras estaban totalmente apagadas con una gran cantidad de agua goteando. El paisaje era maravilloso, había Luna Llena y esto lo hacía aun más especial, no se escuchaba ningún ruido rural, solo la pacifica caída de las gotas de agua en las calles, alcantarillas y en mi mismo cuerpo.

Por alguna extraña razón, no hacía un frío exagerado como otras veces o, tal vez, ya me había acostumbrado en tan poco tiempo a ese clima. Volteé hacía atrás, el hospital ya no se podía divisar más y Armin había dejado de perseguirme, tal vez regresando al hospital. La escuela en la que asistía Levi no estaba tan lejos después de haber caminado varios metros ya, sin embargo aún faltaban algunas cuantas calles para llegar.

— _¡Eren, deja de ensuciar toda mi ropa con tus gérmenes!—Gritó Levi, casi estallando en furia — ¡Lo lamento, Cabo Rivaille! Yo solo quería ayudarle—Exclamé, nervioso... ¿Pero que demonios estaba pasando? ¿Porque otra vez miraba a Levi tan grande y a la vez, tan pequeño? ¿Porque estamos en ese horrible y asqueroso lugar? —Si quisieras ayudar, te alejaras de mi ropa, inútil—Aclaró, retomando su pañuelo y sacudiendo varios muebles llenos de polvo ¿Donde estaba? _

—_Lo lamento, Cabo Rivaille, no volverá a suceder—Aclaré, inclinándome hacía enfrente y haciendo una leve reverencia ¿Porque no podía mover mi cuerpo o acaso...yo era solo un espectador? —Lo se, con una buena lección entenderás ¿No lo crees, Eren?—Preguntó, dejando su pañuelo en el estante y dirigiéndose hacía a mi para luego... ¿¡Besarme!? —Cabo...—Susurré, separando mis labios de los suyos y sonrojándome al instante_

—_La siguiente vez, no tendré piedad de ti, eres afortunado al molestarme mientras estaba de buen humor—Aclaró, lamiéndose los labios y volviendo a su oficio, limpiar —Claro, Cabo Rivaille—Exclamé nervioso, sonrojado y sudoroso, todo era tan confuso, me sentía impotente frente a Rivaille, como si no pudiera hacer nada al respecto —¿Has aprendido la lección...o todavía no?—Preguntó con cierta voz seductora, seduciéndome y cayendo en su perfecta trampa —No, Levi—_

— ¡Eren!—Gritaron, sacándome instantáneamente de mi trance, ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Fue real...o solo fue un sueño? No lo se, tal vez mi perturbadora mente por encontrar a Levi lo invento todo, observe a mi alrededor ¡Ya me encontraba en la escuela! Era meramente imposible que yo caminara hasta haya, mientras yo veía pasar en desorden esos pequeños sucesos...pero tenía lógica, no habría otra manera de haber llegado ahí, tal vez solo me distraje demasiado y no supe cuando llegue. — ¿Qué haces bajo la lluvia?—Preguntó, bajando poco a poco su ventana mientras prendía las luces interiores, dejándome así saber quien era...daba lo mismo —Yo...no te incumbe, ahora vete—Exclamé , siguiendo mi camino a la entrada de la escuela, la cual se encontraba cerrada.

— ¡Claro que me incumbe idiota! ¿¡Porque estas en una escuela como esta, a estas altas horas de la noche!? ¡Y lo peor de todo, portando solamente un atuendo de paciente de un hospital, medio desnudo!—Regaño sonrojado, me miraba de pies a cabeza, mi cuerpo mojado y mis piernas desnudas ¿Qué quería conseguir? —Podría preguntarte lo mismo—Aclaré, deteniéndome enfrente de su auto y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, me recargue un poco en el auto y solté una pequeña sonrisa —Ump, no es como si tramara algo, solo venía de paso—Aclaró

—Si claro, y me lo dice Jean Kirschtein—Me burlé, Jean parecía nervioso mientras la lluvia empezaba a acelerar, empapándome cada vez más de lo que ya estaba —Eren tu no...¿Quisieras subir al auto?—Preguntó Jean, parecía avergonzado de tan solo ofrecérmelo — ¿Qué quieres a cambio Jean?—Pregunté, haciéndole saber mi inconfianza — ¿Vas a subir o no?—Preguntó nuevamente, pero ahora, más seguro de si mismo —No, tengo que esperar Levi; y tengo la leve sospecha de que tratas de planear algo, todavía no confió en ti completamente como para subir en tu auto—Aclaré.

Jean Kirschtein es uno de mis viejos mejores amigos de la secundaria, ambos éramos muy unidos el uno al otro; y sin darme cuenta, Jean se había enamorado de mi, por eso siguió a mi lado incondicionalmente todo ese tiempo, fueron 3 largos años de amor no correspondido, ya que en ese momento contaba con una mente muy cerrada y era homofóbico, desde un inicio se lo había mencionado a Jean, por ello no se atrevió a decirme sus sentimientos. La mala suerte me perseguía y los únicos que se sentían atraídos por mi eran los chicos.

Durante todos esos años jamás supe sobre los sentimientos de Jean, para enterarme de ellos tuve que ser informado de Mikasa, que en ese tiempo, ella era su mejor amiga. Limité a hablarle pocas veces el resto del año a causa de esa información, alejándome así de él poco a poco. El día de nuestra graduación, Jean me invito a pasar un último rato juntos en un salón abandonado, en cuanto llegamos ahí, acomodamos nuestras frituras y bebidas y nos sentamos en el suelo, minutos después, Jean se atrevió a decirme sus sentimientos, creando así una atmosfera incomoda, le dejé claro a Jean lo que sentía por él, con un simple -Lo lamento- .

Su cambió de comportamiento fue aterrador, repentino, nunca pensé que Jean podría ser capaz de eso...fue simplemente, inesperado.

— _¿Estas seguro de que nadie sabrá que estamos ocupando esté salón si autorización?—Pregunté inseguro, Jean me había llevado al cuarto de Artes, el cual había trasladado a otra parte, dejando ese abandonado y descuidado —Más que seguro Eren, dime ¿Cuando te he puesto en peligro?—Preguntó seguro de si mismo —Bueno, nunca pero...—Trataba de encontrar excusa alguna, su comportamiento extraño y sus nerviosismos repentinos no me daban buena espina _

— _¡Ahí esta! Jamás te haría algo que no fuera para bien Eren, además, solo vamos a estar una media hora, limpiamos nuestro desorden y nos iremos—Afirmó, colocando los refrescos y papitas en el antiguo escritorio de nuestro profesor —Esta bien, te creó solamente porque eres un mejor amigo—Comenté sonriente —Toma, deja de preocuparte y relájate con un buen refresco frío—Exclamó, esculcando entre las bolsas y lanzándome un refresco de limón —Y dime Eren, ya salimos de la secundaria ¿Te le declaraste a alguien antes de irte?—Preguntó ansiosamente por una respuesta —Pues...no, no tenía a nadie en concreto en formar una relación estable—Aclaré._

—_Uh, yo...pienso hacerlo con alguien especial—Comentó Jean, abriendo su refresco hábilmente y tomando de él — ¿¡Qué!? ¿Tan pronto Jean?—Pregunté asombrado, lo único bueno era que aún no había tomado de mi refresco, si no, Jean hubiera estado cubierto de limón —Si, lo he pensado desde hace ya mucho tiempo, ¿Tu no tenías pensado algo como eso?—Preguntó sentándose en la alfombra empolvada que había en el suelo al igual que yo — ¡Claro que no! Soy pésimo con las_

_mujeres y ¿Querer hacerlo? ¿Qué tal si algo falla?—Pregunté —Te desases del mocoso y listo, problema resuelto, y no creo que seas tan estúpido como para hacer algún tipo de estupidez en esas situaciones, como por ejemplo, no llevar un cond...—_

— _¡Cállate Jean, trágate unas papitas, tal vez con eso vuelvas a esta vida!—Grité alarmado, tomando papitas del plato que había llenado Jean hace escasos segundos y llenándole la boca de papitas — ¿We te pagha Ewen?—Preguntó Jean aún masticando y tragando frituras — ¡Eso es completamente injusto! ¡Estaba desprevenido!—Gritó, acercando su mano al tazón y tomando un puño de frituras, las cuales se había propuesto a ponérmelas en la boca — ¡Debes de tener mucha hambre Eren! ¡Yo te alimentaré!—Avisó, acostándome en el suelo y llenando mi boca de frituras mientras sujetaba una de mis muñecas, en cuanto termino de rellenarme de frituras, me tomo de ambas manos sin salida alguna. —Eren...te amo._

_De un instante a otro, Jean había juntado sus labios con los míos, era la misma sensación que ser besado por una mujer pero...esta vez el que estaba arriba ¡Era Jean! —De...Detente Jean, tu sabes que no me gustan este tipo situaciones...lo lamento—Aclaré, quitándolo de encima y sentándome en la alfombra llena de migajas —Eren...Perdón, no puedo evitarlo—Declaró desde atrás mío, no pensaba darle la cara después de eso —Solo...no muevas a hacerlo y... ¡Jean! ¿¡Qué te sucede!?—Pregunté estruendosamente al ser atraído por el hasta su pecho, tomo mis muñecas nuevamente y me recostó en el suelo al mismo tiempo que se encimaba en mi sin salida alguna ¿Pero que demonios trataba de hacer?_

—_Durante todos estos años he esperado este momento...anhelando el olor de tu piel, el roce de tus labios con los míos...Lo siento, no pienso lastimarte demasiado...—Exclamó, inclinándose hacía mi y besando mi cuello delicadamente mientras bajaba por mi cuerpo hasta mi entrepierna con su mano, acariciaba cada parte de mi cuerpo con tanta delicadeza, sus dedos parecían bailar sobre mi, haciéndome experimentar los mejores roces de mi vida. —Detente Jean... Estamos en una escuela, no podemos hacer esto aquí...no quiero—Aclaré, tratando de impedir sus sucios planes, siendo imposible para mi, ya que Jean contaba con una gran fuerza la cual yo no podía superar._

—_Lo siento, no pienso dejarte ir, mucho menos dejar a medias esto...Te amo, Eren._


	7. Capitulo 6: Tiempo atrás

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, los personajes originales son obra de Hajime Isayama y son utilizados con el fin de entretener a los lectores con un giro dramático a la historia original.**

* * *

_Letra cursiva: Recuerdos y acontecimientos ya vividos, tanto en el pasado, como en su vida presente._

* * *

—**Capitulo 6: Tiempo atrás—**

* * *

**POV Eren**

* * *

_Desperté, debido a los pequeños rayos del sol que se escapaban por mi ventana, no recuerdo nada...no se que pasó, ni que día es hoy, solo se que estaba con Jean y no se como termine en mi casa —Eren...—Susurraban... ¿Qué acaso no estaba solo? ¿¡No se suponía que había regresado a mi casa inconscientemente!? — ¿Donde estoy...?—Susurré..._

—_Durante todos estos años he esperado este momento...anhelando el olor de tu piel, el roce de tus labios con los míos...Lo siento, no pienso lastimarte demasiado...—_

_Ahora lo recordaba, había pasado toda una noche con Jean...se suponía que estábamos en la escuela...tal vez después me dormí y el me trajo hasta acá, pero si él me trajo y después se fue... ¿Quien esta a lado mí...? —Eren...Te amo—Exclamó, aún dormido...No había duda, era Jean pero... ¿Qué paso ayer? —Jean...despierta Jean—Me duele la cabeza, mis ojos los siento hinchados... ¿Llore? Trate de sentarme en la cama pero...me dolía la cadera, era un dolor punzante pero, ¿¡Qué demonios paso anoche!? _

—_Quédate aquí Eren, no puedes llegar a tu departamento así… ¿O si?—Preguntó Jean, al fin había despertado pero… ¿No estaba ya en mi departamento? No…Jean tenía razón, no podía llegar así ¡No estaba ni si quiera en mi departamento! Aún no tenía la ropa puesta y…_

—_Lo siento, no pienso dejarte ir, mucho menos dejar a medias esto...Te amo, Eren. —_

_¡Demonios! Era todo cierto, no había soñado nada…Jean, se atrevió a… —No quiero Jean, tengo miedo…—Exclamé con los ojos llorosos, sentado en la orilla de la cama, humillado totalmente por el idiota que estaba a mi lado…Jean me había tomado a la fuerza y yo había pensado que todo había sido una pesadilla de media tarde…Pero no lo fue, Jean se apodero de mi cuerpo durante mucho tiempo, me sentía sucio, asqueado de mi propia presencia y por primera vez, no quería vivir._

— _¿Por qué lo dices?—Preguntó Jean, sentándose inmediatamente y tocando mi hombro, comenzando así en mi un llanto interminable, contenía mi voz para no ser escuchado y ser humillado aún más… no quería estar ahí, quería morir y de la misma forma salir corriendo a otra ciudad, otro país, donde fuera en donde Jean ya no se me acercara —No contengas tu voz, Eren… Si tan solo recordaras tus chillidos anoche—Exclamó sonriente…me destroce por completo, el Jean que yo siempre admire…del que estaba dispuesto hasta de cambiar mi orientación sexual…se había esfumado por completo, lo único que podía mirar yo, era un Jean arrogante, egoísta y demasiado violento, o tal vez… ¿Ese era el verdadero Jean?_

— _¿Por qué…Jean? Se supone que tu… que tu jamás harías algo como esto, me lo prometiste…desde el día en que los dos compartimos habitación ¿Lo recuerdas?—Pregunté temerosamente, parándome de la cama y empezando a recoger mi ropa tirada por el suelo, podía observar pequeños rasguños y varias cosas embarradas…de color… Oh Dios, ¿Mi día no puede ser peor? —Lo recuerdo, pero, no creo que fueras tan ingenuo ¿O sí? Te arrimaste al peor árbol Eren—Avisó Jean, tenía miedo, empecé a vestirme mientras me arrastraba en el suelo, tratando de poder pararme y caminar para salir como fuera de ahí —Si no quieres si quiera verme Eren, puedes irte, tal vez me odiaras, pero por lo menos ya habré probado tu cuerpo—Avisó Jean, obedecí, tan rápido como termine de cambiarme, me paré y volteé hacía atrás, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos…_

—_Ayer, en la tarde… estaba a punto de confesarte lo que hace unos meses atrás siento por ti y, en cuanto me besaste y me demostraste tu verdadero "Yo", me arrepentí, si acaso te preguntabas el porque de mis lagrimas, el porque de mi temor…fue por eso, decepción, yo… solo quería ser feliz, Jean—_

* * *

Después de eso, no volví a ver a Jean por un largo tiempo, sin embargo, sus mensajes de texto siempre me perseguían…

—"_Perdón Eren, todo fue tan confuso, quiero que con el paso del tiempo, logrees perdonarme, para eso, te lo estaré recordando todos los días, te amo"—_

Hasta cierto tiempo, cuando se esparció la noticia de que yo me iba a casar, desde ahí, los mensajes de textos cesaron y Jean había desaparecido del mapa, mi mapa. —¿Qué tengo que haces para volver a ganarme tu confianza, Eren?—Preguntó Jean, la lluvia empezaba a acelerar cada vez más, sabía que pronto iba a pescar un resfriado, pero no pensaba moverme de ahí, no hasta ver a Levi —Mi confianza la mataste, no hay forma de volver a recuperarla—Exclamé serió, sentándome en la acera mojada y mirando fijamente el cielo, se sentía muy bien el sentir el agua caer en mi cara, después de recordar todo eso… me sentía aún más angustiado.

—No Eren, tu confianza la perdí, solo quiero encontrarla otra vez—Aclaró, mirándome fijamente. Jean se había rendido hace años, justo cuando yo me case pero…no, aún no se rendía, en cuanto "mi mujer" me abandono y me dejo a cargo de Levi, después despojarme de todo lo que era mío, Jean volvió a aparecer, nuevamente, con sus mensajes de texto…

—_Me imagino lo difícil que fue y es tener solo a Levi, por favor, te ofrezco mi casa, todas las comodidades con las que tu contabas, no quiero ninguna cosa material a cambio, solo quiero tu perdón y aceptación, solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Si necesitas algo, avísame por favor; dejé de mandarte mis mensajes de texto para no incomodarte y crear mal entendidos en tu familia, no porque dejara de amarte. Te amo, Eren—_

Jean me ofreció todo lo que podía, por orgullo y para no causar molestias, rechace todo lo relacionado con Jean y pedí la ayuda de Armin, afortunadamente, Armin me acepto en su casa y me ayudo con todo, gracias a él pude empezar de nuevo, sin "mi mujer"… ni Jean.

—Por favor Jean, aléjate de mi, de Levi…de todos—Agregue, no quería estar lidiando con él, no en ese momento, ya era demasiado difícil tener la posibilidad en mente de que Levi, ya no volviera a aparecer en mi vida como para además crear un espacio extra para él en mi mente, en mis pensamientos —No quiero Eren, no me quiero alejar otra vez, y mirar un mundo sin mi, el cuál yo rechacé por estupidez—Explico Jean, abriendo lentamente la puerta de su coche y acercándose a mi —Vamos Eren, solo esta vez—Suplico Jean extendiendo su mano hacía a mi

—No Jean, no quiero recargarme otra vez, en un muro a punto de caer y morir junto a él—Agache mi cabeza, las lagrimas corrían por mi cara inconscientemente, el dolor de saber que todo por lo que luchaste para salir adelante se ha esfumado, de que lo único que te queda es lo peor de tu vida, de que ya no hay sogas para escalar y salir de los muros… Es horrible —Ya no será así Eren, te pido que confíes en mi, por favor, aunque solo sea una última vez—Rogó Jean, agachándose hasta quedar frente a frente conmigo —No tengo idea alguna de como podrás confiar en mi, si no quieres que me interese por ti en ningún momento, me preocupare por Levi, es apenas un niño de 4 años…Solo en las frías calles, quiero encontrarlo también…—Alegó

—Entonces… ¿Solo por eso estabas aquí a media noche?—Pregunté, levantando la mirada lentamente hacía él, con cierto rencor —Por Levi, y por ti… Armin me llamó, me dijo que después del accidente en las oficinas y salvarlo de las llamas, te desmayaste y habías durado un buen tiempo dormido en el hospital, cuando él despertó eran ya las nueve de la noche, así que me llamó inmediatamente y como respuesta, he estado vigilando la escuela todo este tiempo, he pasado a preguntarle a varios amigos que mandan aquí a estudiar a sus hijos…pero nadie a respondido—Explicó

— ¡Maldición Jean! ¿¡Qué no puedes si quiera callarte!? ¡Esas son las peores noticias que me puedes dar en estos momentos!—Regañe con varias lagrimas en mi cara —Perdón, yo solo quiero ayudar—Jean parecía angustiado, por más que quisiera darle una patada en la cara, Jean era Jean; así que no podía hacerle daño alguno, porque a pesar de que el me causara tanto daño, él había sido la persona con la que había convivido cerca de 4 años, él fue el que me hizo cambiar de perspectiva hacía los homosexuales, él estuvo y esta en mis momentos de alegría y dolor. Todavía valía la pena considerarlo.

—Si no quieres subir, por favor, déjame por lo menos quedarme aquí, a tu lado…—Pidió Jean, tomando asiento a lado mío — ¿¡En que estas pensando!? ¡Ensuciaras toda tu ropa y puedes pescar un resfriado!—Reclamé, parándome rápidamente seguido de Jean —Tu también podrías pescar un resfriado y, en tus condiciones, es mucho más probable—Alegó, en contra mía —Ah… Si yo subo al carro ¿Tu también lo harás?—Pregunté, esperando alguna respuesta conforme.

—En donde tu estés, yo estaré ahí también—Aclaró, tocando mi hombro izquierdo, seguido de un impulso que lo hizo cargarme hasta donde mi asiento asignado por él — ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? ¿¡Porque de un de repente te atreves a cargarme hasta el auto!?—Pregunté, balanceándome en los brazos de Jean —Acabas de aceptar mi invitación, ahora se supone que eres mi "princesa" y te estoy cargando hasta tu "carruaje"—Exclamó — ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Nos podemos caer ambos!—Grité — ¡Y yo no soy tu "princesa"!—Aclaré enfadado —Te amo, Eren, prometí recordártelo todos los días, así que, como ahora nada me lo impide, seguiré haciéndolo—Me acomodo en el asiento, abrocho mi cinturón y beso mi frente para después rodear el automóvil y subir al auto.

* * *

Fue un viaje rápido, no tenía idea de como había aceptado su propuesta después de todo ¿Y si Levi me estaba esperando adentro de la escuela, en su salón tal vez? Eso sería…Verdaderamente desastroso, lo quiero y lo amo porque es mi hijo y yo su padre, un amor paternal; y si lo llegara a perder, mi mundo se destrozaría…

—Pasa, siéntete como en casa, traeré toallas y ropa seca—Avisó, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a su baño, o por lo menos eso era lo que yo suponía —No te preocupes, utilízalas tu, estoy bien así—Aclaré, parándome en la entrada tranquilamente —¿Qué dices? ¡Tengo suficientes toallas, además, recuerda que tu y yo, por alguna fuerza galáctica, siempre medimos la misma talla de ropa a pesar de nuestro peso y estatura, así que no busques pretextos Eren, porque te serán inútiles!—Reclamó, con cierta sonrisa burlona, redirigiéndose al baño —Ya que...—Susurré, mirándolo fijamente hasta entrar en la habitación.

Jean…no se si ha cambiado, o solamente esta volviendo a engatusarme como lo había hecho antes para obtener…todo, de nuevo. Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿¡Porque demonios Armin lo llamo justamente a él!? ¿¡Porque no llamó a Mikasa o a…!?

—_Mi especialidad es cortar carne—_

Cierto…Mikasa era demasiado sobreprotectora pero…Si Armin estaba en el hospital conmigo… ¿Dónde estaban los demás?

— ¡Piensa rápido!—Gritó, lanzándome una toalla lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirme… y tumbarme de paso —¡Idiota!—Grité enfadado y avergonzado, desde que éramos adolescentes él hacía eso, era una costumbre desde siempre insoportable — ¡Ja ja ja! Siempre tan despistado, no has cambiado en nada, por cierto ¿En que estabas pensando? Te veías deprimido de alguna forma…—Observó —En nada…—Exclamé —Esta bien, lo dejare pasar solo esta vez, toma, te traje ropa y toallas, ahí esta el baño por si quieres cambiarte ahora—Aviso Jean, señalando la misma habitación de donde había salido hace unos momentos, al mismo tiempo en el que me entregaba unos Jean azules, ropa interior limpia y una camisa negra junto a toallas de colores claros.

—Gracias, enseguida vuelvo… No se te ocurra entrar—Avisé, haciendo que Jean se sonrojara de inmediato —N-no…jamás pensaría en hacer algo como eso, solamente si tu me das permiso…—Aclaró —Ump, mas te vale—Conteste, tampoco creo que entrara así como si nada, eso es seguro…

* * *

—Ya estoy listo…—Aclaré, una vez que estaba fuera del baño para después dirigirme a la sala —Al fin, siempre has tardado años en cambiarte, prepare un poco de chocolate caliente ¿Quieres?—Preguntó, volteándome a ver nuevamente con esa estúpida sonrisa —¿No tiene algún tipo de droga dentro, cierto?—Preguntó desconfiado, después de lo último que hizo, no pensaría en confiar tan fácilmente de él —Claro que no, idiota…Oye ¿Qué les paso a tus pies?—Preguntó, debido a las huellas que había dejado desde la entrada hasta el baño y de regreso, debido a que estaban empapadas con lodo y un poco de sangre, debido a las rocas filosas por las que había caminado.

—Eh…Nada en especial, interesante por ti tonto—Exclamé, observando detenidamente mis pies y después redirigiendo mi mirada a Jean, él cual había apagado la estufa para dirigirse a mi y atenderme —Ah, vamos, tienes que atender esos pies, eres demasiado débil como para tener esas heridas encima—Aclaró, tomándome del brazo a la fuerza y dirigiéndome a otra habitación — ¿¡Qué demonios planeas Jean!? ¡Suéltame!—Alegué, asustado debido a que habíamos entrado a su habitación, la cual había cerrado con seguro una vez que habíamos entrado.

—Quédate ahí—Exclamó, lanzándome a la cama mientras aflojaba su corbata azulada, cada vez me atemorizaba más, no quería que volviera a repetirse esa historia ¿¡Porque tuve que aceptar su oferta!? ¡Soy demasiado estúpido, y lo sabe! — ¿¡Qué quieres hacer Jean!? ¡Te juro que si pones una de tus sucias manos encima de mi yo…!—Me detuve, sentí algo húmedo en mis pies, era una pequeña bolita de algodón con alcohol para atender mis heridas — ¿Qué estupideces dices Eren? Se que no confías en nadie de la noche a la mañana, así que me esforzare para obtenerla nuevamente—Aclaró…

Froto levemente mis heridas, era doloroso pero con Jean… no lo era tanto, estoy consiente de que estoy cayendo en las redes de Jean pero, mientras sea él… creo que no es tan malo —Listo, te daré unos zapatos y calcetines, quédate aquí mientras voy a buscarlos, traeré el chocolate también, así que ponte cómodo—Aclaró, saliendo de la habitación y dejándome en el abrumador silencio, había una ventana a lado de la cama, la persiana estaba cerrada y era inevitable mantenerla cerrada cuando la belleza de la naturaleza estaba a centímetros de mi, así que me limite solamente a recorrer la cortina.

La lluvia aún no paraba, era hermosa la manera en la que el agua caía en la ventana, rebotando casi en mi cara si es que esta estuviera abierta…no sabía porque, pero moría por sentir el agua en mi piel, humedecerme con su contacto… ya había pasado unos minutos ¿Era demasiado grande la casa, o solamente se estaba haciendo el tonto? —Perdón, ya llegue, Armin llamó y me distraje solo un poco—Aclaró, azotando la puerta contra la pared con una patada. —Ah, yo pensé que estabas dando un "Tour" por tu casa—Exclamé, un tanto enfadado

—Aquí esta el chocolate, todavía sigue caliente así que ten mucho cuidado—Explicó, dándome el chocolate caliente hasta donde yo estaba… como todo un caballero pero… ¡No, no podía dejarme engatusar! — ¿Y que dijo Armin?—Pregunté, tratando de cambiar el tema o iniciar uno nuevo —Me pregunto si te había encontrado, esta preocupado por ti y se siente culpable. Pienso dejarte en el hospital en la mañana con la vestimenta original que tenías, ya la puse a lavar así que no habrá problema en dejarte y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, yo iré a buscar a Levi y lo llevare contigo ¿Estas de acuerdo?

—Si, gracias, si no te molesta… dormiré un poco, estoy muy cansado y, solo quiero dormir ¿Puedo?—Pregunté —Ah, oh… Claro, traeré sabanas extras por si…—No lo dejé terminar y me adelante antes de que el se fuera —No, así estoy bien… mejor, quédate aquí conmigo—Aclaré, tratando de convencerlo en que durmiera a mi lado, dejando el chocolate en el mueble de a lado y haciendo un espacio para que el se recostara — ¿Si?—Pregunté —Uh, si…si tu quieres—Exclamó avergonzado, tomando asiento a lado mío, al instante me recosté en el y lo tape con la misma manta que me había traído él, aferrándome a su brazo y tratando de alcanzar la lámpara que había a lado nuestro..

— ¿Te sientes bien?—Preguntó Jean, apagando las luces y recostándose conmigo —Si, demasiado bien… solo será esta vez, ni si te ocurra aprovecharte de que me acabo de a contentar contigo—Aclaré, haciendo que me abrazara, casi besándonos —E…Eren, no te acerques demasiado…—Exclamó — ¿No querías estar así de cerca conmigo desde un inicio? Hare como que no escuche nada, así que cállate y duérmete conmigo, mañana tenemos cosas que hacer—Aclaré…—Ah, uh… ¡Si!—Respondió feliz, aferrándose a mi…

* * *

—Iré a buscar a Levi, no salgas del hospital otra vez, iré a preguntar alrededor—Aclaró —Si, no te preocupes—Exclamé, eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, el sol todavía no se asomaba así que Jean y yo habíamos concordado en llegar a estar horas para disimular que nada paso anoche —En cuanto lo encuentre lo traeré aquí—Recordó —Lo se, confío en ti Jean—Respondí —Esta bien, hasta pronto—Avisó, subiendo nuevamente en su automóvil —Jean…—Lo llamé, el volteo y se me quedo mirando —Hasta pronto—Le di un beso en la mejilla, me sonroje y de la misma manera lo sonroje a él.

—S-Si, adiós—Se despidió avergonzado, arrancando el auto y yéndose de ahí… Espere a que se fuera, tomo una ruta diferente… Iba a ser demasiado fácil—Idiota, no puedo creer que cayera—Me reí burlonamente, Jean siempre era despistado, así que me aproveche de eso para que no levantara sospechas de que me iba a ir a buscar a Levi… No pienso dejarlo en su cuidado, todavía. Tenía la ropa del hospital nuevamente y los zapatos de Jean, aproveche que Jean había salido por una ruta diferente a la habitual y me dirigí a la escuela… Tuve que hacer el pequeño sacrificio de casi besar a Jean y soportarlo una noche, pero solo de esa forma podre proteger a Levi en un futuro… Valdrá la pena.


	8. Capitulo 7: Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, los personajes originales son obra de Hajime Isayama y son utilizados con el fin de entretener a los lectores con un giro dramático a la historia original.**

* * *

—**Capitulo 7: Reencuentro—**

* * *

_**POV Eren**_

* * *

Mis pies me dolían, camine toda la mañana y toda la noche, pero por fin había llegado a la escuela, claro, después de una pequeña interrupción con Jean, era un dolor de cabeza tener que depender de el después de todo le debía unos cuantos favores, solo esperaba que no se aprovechará de ello y quisiera arrebatarme a Levi. Eran alrededor de las 6:00 y algunos automóviles empezaban a estacionarse en la entrada, entre ellos, estaba la Profesora Hanji.

―Buenos días Eren… ¿Y Levi?―Preguntó, con la misma sonrisa de siempre, estaba nervioso ¿Como le diría a Hanji que perdí a Levi? ¡Se supone que yo me haría cargo de él! Hanji me lo había confiado, no podía decirle nada, eso era seguro ―Buenos días, Profesora Hanji…Eh, sobre Levi, probablemente falte porque él está de visita con un amigo y…―No me dejó terminar, cuando Hanji ya había contestado.

―Entonces, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?―Preguntó, demonios, se empezaba a dar cuenta de que algo estaba mal, era peligroso que Hanji lo supiera, siempre estaba detrás de mí, vigilando cada movimiento que hacía, debido a que ella quería la custodia completa de Levi. ―Yo solo he venido a justificar su falta, eso era todo, como ya le he avisado, creo que ya es tiempo de retirarme―Aclaré ―Así es, señor Eren, sin embargo, quisiera saber ¿Por qué tiene que portar vestimenta de hospitalizado?― Mierda.

―Bueno, tuve qué…―Trate de explicar ―No haré más preguntas, ni hay necesidad de que las respondas, solamente tenía curiosidad, lo siento―Aclaró sería, se retiro enseguida, ahora debía de cuidarme de dos personas, Jean y Hanji.

* * *

_**8:03 AM**_

* * *

Era lo suficientemente tarde, parecía espía en un cuartel rival, Jean rondaba varias veces por la escuela, incluso bajo para asegurarse de que Levi no se escapara y Hanji optaba por salir y entrar por la entrada principal, estaba en la baqueta de alto y Jean se había ido, supongo que para buscar en distintas partes del alrededor y después ir conmigo… Supongo que yo también debería de…

— ¡Eren!―Corría rápidamente hacía mi, se me escaparon unas cuantas lagrimas ¡Al fin había dado con él! ― ¡Levi!―Grité emocionado, pero… atrás de él lo acompañaba mi jefe… ¿Qué significaba eso? ― ¡Eren!―Gritó, saltando a mis brazos y sujetándome fuertemente, ambos al fin nos habíamos encontrado ― ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estuve buscándote toda la noche, todo el día!―Exclamé preocupado, en fin, al fin lo había hallado…pero todavía había problemas por solucionar.

―Eren, no esperaba encontrarte en este momento ¿Qué haces aquí?―Preguntó, voltee hacía él… le guardaba un poco de rencor, si él tenía a Levi ¿¡Porque no me llamó al hospital para decírmelo!? ― ¡Erwin! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí…Y Levi?―Preguntaron detrás de Erwin, era de esperarse… Entre Erwin y Hanji había algo ―Vino a la escuela y…―Exclamó, mirándonos a Levi y a mí, seguido de Hanji la cual nos miraba atónita a la escena.

― ¿No ibas a quedarte en…?―No termino, Levi siempre se adelantaba ante las personas que trataban de separarnos, según él. ―No, te dije que yo quería ver a Eren―Aclaró seriamente, Levi se veía enfadado… Si Erwin le había hecho algo, aun que fuera mi superior, tendría que arreglarlo ― ¡Eren! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? ¿¡No estabas en el hospital!?―Demonios, atrás mío estaba Jean, con la mirada desorbitada frente a Levi el cual estaba en mi espalda.―Eh, Jean…No es el momento preciso para…

― ¿Estabas en un hospital?―Preguntó Hanji con una pequeña carcajada ―Si pero, ¡Puedo explicar todo!―Exclamé alterado sosteniendo con fuerza a Levi, mientras el jugueteaba con Jean ― ¿Quién es este tipo?―Preguntó Levi, golpeando la mano de Jean ―Bueno, él es…―Aclaraba ―Eso quiere decir, que no cuidaste de Levi ¿Cierto?―Preguntó Erwin ―Si, ¡Que diga, no! Jean ha estado cuidado de él mientras yo estaba en el hospital―Mentí, me estaba poniendo nervioso, entre Jean y Levi se mataban con la mirada, o por lo menos Levi era el que mataba a Jean.

―Mira Eren, podemos hacer el problema más grande, o lo dejamos en paz; danos a Levi o habrá grandes demandas. Tú no puedes cuidar de él solo, y no lo puedes criar junto a semejante pareja, sin embargo, nosotros sí―Aclaró, mientras Erwin me arrebataba a Levi y se lo llevaba ―No… ¡No cederé! Además, ¿Por qué quieren tanto a Levi? ¡Levi es mi hijo, así que devuélvemelo Erwin!―Reclamé, acercándome a él mientras Hanji se interponía entre nosotros. ―Te proponemos esto; te daremos las comodidades económicas que necesiten tú y tu novio, si nos dan a Levi. Si estás de acuerdo, solo estrecha tu mano con la mía―Propuso Erwin…

Levi y yo no teníamos muchas comodidades en casa… si, me esforzaba demasiado por conseguir lo que ambos queríamos, pero era difícil… Empecé a caminar hacía Erwin, Hanji abrió paso para que Erwin y yo quedáramos frente a frente ―Papá…―Susurró Levi, mirándome desilusionadoramente, tal vez con los ojos llorosos, no lo volteé a ver, haría las cosas más difíciles ― ¡Jamás imbécil!―Grité, plantando mi puño en la mejilla de Erwin, haciendo que este cayera mientras yo sujetaba a Levi y ambos corríamos para escapar.

― ¡Eren!―Gritó Hanji, mirándonos correr a Levi, a Jean y a mi hacía nuestro auto ― ¿Qué demonios te pasa Eren? ¡Eres más sádico que antes!―Exclamó Jean, mientras yo cargaba a Levi en mis brazos ― ¡Tu cállate y sigue corriendo que podría hacerte lo mismo!―Aclaré, mientras llegábamos al automóvil y Jean lo abría, subí junto a Levi el cual se había quedado sorprendido, no quería que tuviera una imagen violenta sobre mí, pero lo esencial en ese momento era escapar con él, Jean subió al coche y arranco sin rumbo fijo, solo huyendo de ahí.

En cuanto nos alejamos unos cuantos metros de la escuela, Levi y yo nos miramos fijamente y empezamos a carcajear, era gracioso, yo nunca era violento y Levi nunca se quedaba sin alegar, pero esa vez habíamos cambiado papeles drásticamente ― ¿¡Qué hay de gracioso aquí!? ¡Estamos en serios problemas! Ellos quieren a Levi y harán cualquier truco sucio con tal de obtenerlo―Alegó Jean ― ¿Estamos? Me suena a manada―Aclaré, dejando de carcajear poco a poco ―Claro que si, te dije claramente que te ayudaré siempre―Aclaró Jean, con la mirada fija en el camino ―Ump, no me agrada…―Susurró Levi ―Ah, a mi tampoco―Reclamé sonriente abrazando a Levi.

* * *

_**POV Rivaille**_

* * *

Habíamos llegado a un lugar de comida rápida, Jean bajo rápidamente en compra de algunos alimentos, claro, después de pasar al hospital de dar de alta a Eren y despedirnos de Armin. Eran simples hamburguesas las que íbamos a comer, no las conocía muy bien porque Eren y yo jamás salíamos a lugares como esos, la mayor parte del tiempo nos la pasamos en la casa limpiando y ordenando, o atendiendo las visitas de Mikasa y Armin.

―Ya llegue―Exclamó ese tal Jean, el cual no me agradaba mucho… antes de que yo naciera algo debió pasar entre esos dos, no me agrada esa idea, mucho menos él ―Excelente, tengo hambre Eren―Aclaré, mientras Jean le entregaba la comida a Eren y este la organizaba…como si fueran pareja. ―Está bien, solo espera, debo de servirle primero a Jea…―No lo dejé terminar, estaba más que celoso, y si no me correspondía primero a mí, era seguro que él auto quedaría manchado de sangre, tal y como Eren dejo el suelo de la escuela.

―No, sírveme a mi primero―Reclamé ―No seas infantil Levi, deja que Jean…―Lo interrumpieron mientras Eren me regañaba entre dientes ―Esta bien Eren, supongo que Levi debe de estar acostumbrado a ser solo ustedes dos, sírvele a él primero―Cedió Jean, tomando el volante y empezando a manejar rumbo a la casa ―Gracias Jean, pero "Alguien" debe de acostumbrarse también, toma―Tomo la hamburguesa más grande y le dio de comer en la boca, en cuanto Eren no me mirara… ese caballo desaparecería.

―Mh, gracias Eren, sírvele a Levi, tal vez me odie por esto―Carcajeo, imbécil, ¡Se supone que entre ellos dos se odiaban a muerte! ¿¡Qué había pasado ahí!?... ¿No recordara nada?―Toma Levi, no seas egoísta y mal educado, quedamos en un trato ¿No?―Preguntó, asesinándome con la mirada ―Si, pero abandonarme en medio de la noche, rodeado casi de mil pervertidos y dejarme a la merced de esos dos… ¿No te parece que debería merecer aunque sea una disculpa?―Reclamé enfadado, rechace la comida y me cruce de brazos, Eren solo se quedo callado.

* * *

Durante todo el camino Eren no habló conmigo, me pasé al asiento de atrás para no interrumpir su "amistosa" charla con Jean, esos dos se la pasaron hablando todo el camino, claro, ignorando mi importante presencia, idiotas… Tal vez darme por vencido era lo mejor… después de todo, Eren solo me miraba como a un hijo, y pensaba en reconstruir su vida con Jean…

― ¿Te ayudo a bajar, Levi?―Preguntó Jean, abriendo la puerta lateral y extendiendo sus brazos hacía mi ― ¿Por qué no mejor ayudas Eren? Supongo que solo lo haces para verte bien, ayudarlo a él te da más puntos―Aclaré, rechazando su oferta y pasando a lado de él, bajando el escalón, una escena un tanto familiar ―¿Qué cosa?―Preguntó Jean asombrado, mirándome bajar y entrar a mi casa.

Era asombroso como semejante porquería podría ser mi segundo padre, en peor humillación no me podían dejar, oh, momento, si lo habían hecho ― ¿Ya te has despedido de Jean?―Preguntó Eren, al entrar a la casa seguido de Jean ―No, seguramente tu estas más ansioso de que se quede―Reclamé enfadado, me dirigí a mi cuarto, en realidad, solamente me oculte en el pequeño corredor ―Disculpa Jean, siempre es así… Aunque hoy lo es con más razones, se parece a su madre…―Exclamó, odiaba que me comparara con esa perra ¡Yo era mejor que ella, y por mucho!

―Deberías de atenderle…Mira Eren, sinceramente, te hablare como amigo, justo como lo hacía en la secundaria―Relincho el caballo de dos patas ―Ah, dímelo―Suspiro Eren, tal vez esperando lo peor ―Eres tan idiota, ayer en la noche estabas tan preocupado por él, incluso casi te metes a la cama conmigo por él ¿Por qué demonios lo alejas ahora, no se suponía que lo querías demasiado? ¡Estabas dispuesto a todo esta mañana! Casi matabas a Erwin con solo mirarlo, después de todo, sé que no fue tu intención dejarlo abandona ahí pero ¡Por favor, estuviste toda la noche alterado, dale atención!―Reclamó

Entré a la habitación donde Eren y yo solíamos jugar, creo que había escuchado más de la cuenta, me tire en el piso de colchones, tomando la capa y cubriéndome con ella, creo que hubiera preferido estar asesinando titanes que estar aquí―…Levi…¿Estás ahí, cierto?― Preguntó, tocando la puerta anteriormente, fuera de la casa, escuchaba los motores de un automóvil, me levante sin contestar y miré por la ventana, no era Jean el que se iba… en realidad, alguien más se quedaba…―¿Quién es?―Me susurré a mí mismo, esa camioneta negra… quien más podía ser, Hanji y Erwin pero… ¿Quién era la que acompañaba a ambos?

― ¡Levi!―Gritaron, mirando mi ventana ― ¡Sal por favor, necesitamos hablar!―Gritaron nuevamente, Jean salió a atenderlos, estaba alterado ― ¡Levi, por favor, contesta, necesitamos irnos!―Alertaba Eren tocando la puerta repetidamente, cada vez más fuerte, mientras Erwin golpeaba a Jean y Hanji y aquella mujer entraban a la casa ― ¡Levi, tenemos que irnos!―Gritaba asustado, golpeando la puerta más fuerte

― ¡Eren, exigimos a Levi!―Alegaba Hanji, al parecer, ambas habían llegado ya ahí, tome la capa y me la puse, busque el pequeño escondite bajo los colchones, el cual ni Eren ni nadie sabían que existía, solamente Armin el cual lo había fabricado un día, al igual que el equipo de maniobras 3D… Armin también recordaba; tome el equipo de maniobras reconstruido, moví los colchones para entrar al pequeño sótano, los removí nuevamente para que nadie se diese cuenta de que me había escondido y solo me mantuve en silencio, preparado para atacar a cualquiera que quisiera entrar.

― ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!? ¡No les daré a Levi!―Reclamó Eren, parecía alterado, empecé a utilizar el equipo de maniobras, había suficiente gas en el, Armin lo construyo a la perfección… ―Exijo la custodia de mi hijo, el cual no has estado cuidando bien ¡Quiero llevármelo conmigo!―Alegó, no reconocía la voz exactamente ― ¡Abre la puerta antes de que la derrumbe Eren!―Gritó Hanji ― ¡No lo haré! ¡Y antes de eso, pásame a mí!―Exigió Eren, tal vez cubriendo la puerta ― ¡Así será!―Gritaron ambas, escuche el crujido de la puerta, y el estruendoso ruido de cuando esta no soporto más y cayó al suelo.

― ¡Levi! Ven, vengo por ti hijo, yo soy tu madre―Aclararon, entrando en sigilo, por alguna razón, no escuchaba a Eren ¿¡Donde estaba!? ―Levi, queremos lo mejor…sal de ahí―Susurraban ambas psicópatas, no sabía quién era la segunda, sin embargo, si era quien decía, no dudaría en conseguir un corte de su asquerosa carne de pájaro carroñero ― ¡Levi, sigue ocultándote, nos quieres separar, yo solo…!―Le habían golpeado ― ¡Cállate Eren, no trates de ensuciar la mente de Levi!―Exigió aquella mujer ― ¡Aquí estoy!―Grité, preparado para salir, tomar a Eren y escapar ―¡Levi!―Gritó, moviendo los colchones e iluminándome con la luz de cuarto ―¡Levi, cariño!―Exclamó, "feliz"… alcancé a divisar un poco su rostro pero aún no… ¡Demonios! ― ¡Maldita Perra!

* * *

_**Jukyo: **Lamento la tardanza, por fin he traído el capitulo, esto se acabara en unos cuantos capítulos más, así que agradezco a los lectores que han seguido la historia fielmente._


	9. Capitulo 8: Annie Leonhardt

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, los personajes originales son obra de Hajime Isayama y son utilizados con el fin de entretener a los lectores con un giro dramático a la historia original.**

* * *

—**Capitulo 8: Annie Leonhardt—**

* * *

_**POV Eren**_

* * *

No sabía cómo es que había conseguido nuestra dirección, alguien le debió de haber ayudado… y solo dos personas pudieron cooperar en eso, Hanji y Erwin. Había venido únicamente para "recuperar" a Levi… Traté de detenerlas a ambas, pero derrumbaron la puerta y están buscando a Levi, no sé donde estoy, no es seguro para Levi estar solo con esos tres…Jean, no estaba ahí…estaba abajo, supongo que enfrentándose a Erwin, nada era seguro… Pequeños rayos de sol intervenían por una ventana ¿Cómo puede haber sol… si hace unos momentos le pedía a Jean encender las luces para iluminar las habitaciones?

―Hey, mocoso, ya es hora―Exigió, su voz me era familiar, pero era más madura… ― ¡Eren! ¡Levántate de ahí!―Exigió levantando la sabana con fuerza y lanzándome por los aires ¿Cómo es que una persona normal como él podía tener tremenda fuerza? ―Qué… ¿Qué pasa?―Pregunté somnoliento ―Vaya, últimamente has tenido el sueño pesado, levántate, tienes trabajo que hacer―Explicó, lanzándome una escoba, haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran de par en par, mirándolo fijamente ― ¿¡Levi!?―Pregunté asombrado, sentándome de inmediato, su parecido era increíble ¡Podría jugar que era él, pero mayor!

Golpeo mi rostro tan rápido como había mencionado su nombre, fue doloroso ―Más respeto hacía tus superiores idiota ¿Qué Petra no te lo había recalcado ya?―Preguntó, mientras mi nariz sangraba ―Pero, ¡Tu eres mi hijo, Levi!―Grité, dirigiendo mi mirada hacía él, se quedo perpetuo durante segundos, después se dirigió hacía una pequeña repisa que sostenía un florero, lanzo las flores al suelo y me aventó el agua que tenía ― ¿Aún sigues dormido? ¡Levántate ya, Eren! No hagas que mi paciencia se agote más―Exigió, mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta con fuerza.

Limpie la sangre seca de mi cara, sostuve la escoba que me había lanzado, junto a los pañuelos que había enredados en ella y me levante, aprecié la habitación, parecía un sótano viejo…demasiado viejo ―Eren…―Susurro alguien detrás de la puerta, abriéndola lentamente ―Eh, pasa―Agregue, mirando la cama a lado mío con un uniforme encima… parecía que íbamos a limpiar alguna parte ― ¿Estás bien? Escuche que el sargento Rivaille estaba furioso―Exclamó, pasando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta con cuidado, parecía que no quería que nadie supiera que ella estaba ahí conmigo.

―No, claro que no, no paso nada aquí, solamente me quede un tiempo dormido―Miré con impresión la cara de la joven ¡Era Petra, la amiga de Levi! Pero… ahora era una adulta, al igual que Levi, tal vez más grande que yo ―Ah, qué alivio, siempre sales lastimado cuanto no obedeces su ordenes―Me daba cuenta― Si, pero, cambiando de conversación… ¿Tú no eres Petra Ral?―Pregunté, suponiendo que Levi conservaba sus nombres originales, pensé que la pequeña Petra también ―Eh, si ¿Pasa algo?―Preguntó nerviosa, parecía confiable…

―Bueno…a decir verdad, no sé donde estoy, no se quienes son, no recuerdo nada… Hace unos momentos, Levi era mi hijo, y tu su pequeña amiga, pero no entiendo nada, bueno, hasta dudo de quien soy verdaderamente… ¿Podrías…ayudarme?―Pregunté nervioso, tal vez me vería como un loco absoluto y terminé peor que con Levi ―Eh… ¿Te diste un golpe en la cabeza, o algo parecido?―Preguntó nerviosa, casi tomando como arma el trapeador que tenía en manos ―No lo sé―Exclamé confundido ―Esta bien, veamos… Eres Eren Jaeger ¿Lo recuerdas? Un chico de 15 años con habilidades increíbles para convertirse en Titán si tiene un objetivo preciso en mente ¿Hasta ahí vamos bien?―Preguntó, inclinando un poco su cabeza junto a una sonrisa.

―Espera, ¿Un… Titán?―Pregunté…tal vez, el mundo que Levi me contaba era… correcto ―Así es, bestias majestuosas que atacan a la humanidad―Agrego seriamente ―Esta bien, ¿Qué hago para convertirme en esa cosa?―Pregunté ―Bueno, habitualmente muerdes tu mano hasta que esta sangre…―Dijo en pose pensativa ― ¿Y eso no duele?―Pregunté asqueado, se suponía que "antes" bastaba con morderme un labio y asquearme por el sabor de la sangre ¿No era asqueroso también? ―No lo sé, más bien tú deberías de decirme eso―Exclamó ―Ah, bueno… ¿Qué más?―Pregunté.

― ¡Oí, Eren! ¿¡Ya estas empezando a trabajar!?―Gritó Levi desde unos pasillos atrás ― ¡Eh, no! ¡Enseguida iré!―Grité tomando la vestimenta y poniéndomela, Petra me ayudo varias veces, debido a que me la ponía al revés. ―Listo, tardamos un poco, pero ya terminamos, vamos, en el camino seguiré contándote, trata de no hacer preguntas hasta el final―Exclamó, abriendo la puerta y dirigiéndome hasta el patio para llegar a barrer las hojas, dejo el trapeador junto a una pequeña cabaña, cambiándolo por una escoba y barriendo junto a mí la acera alrededor de lo que parecía una torre.

―Oí, Petra, te mandé a trapear la cocina, no a barrer junto al inútil―Gritó Levi desde lejos, mirándonos a ambos con una escoba en la mano ―Eh, ¡Si Sargento, lo lamento!―Grito Petra en posición firme ―Rápido, cambia de utensilios y ve a la cocina―Agrego, acercándose cada vez más hacía mi, mientras Petra iba por la escoba y se adentraba al castillo, como último solo me miro preocupada y con mímica me envió un "Buena Suerte" ―¿No dormiste…por lo de ayer?―Preguntó, cubriendo su boca con el pañuelo que tenía y empezó a barrer al igual que yo.

― ¿Qué cosa?―Pregunté, asustándome de lo que me había preguntado ―Ah, ya veo, sígueme idiota―Exclamó, dejando la escoba recargada en la pared y caminando hacía los muros, seguí pasos, puse mi escoba junto a la suya y lo seguí como su sombra ―Eh, Cabo Rivaille, ¿A dónde vamos?―Pregunté un tanto nervioso, no sabía a dónde íbamos; y si las bestias de las cuales Levi siempre hablaba existían ahí, no quería enfrentarme a una y morir en el intento, además, no estaba preparado a las preguntas que me haría Levi en ese lugar, cualquiera que fuera.

―No te quedes atrás―Regañaba. Al parecer, de un momento a otro mientras yo me inundaba en mis pensamientos ya habíamos llegado a la cima de los muros, no sabía cómo, pero inconscientemente mi cuerpo siguió a Levi, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado o programado para eso. ― ¿Vez eso?―Preguntó, levantando una navaja hacía los cielos, o tal vez, más allá de los bosques que estorbaban su mirada ― ¿Qué cosa? ¿El cielo?―Pregunté, olvidando un poco el respeto que le debía a Levi en ese "tiempo" o "vida", eso era lo de menos.

―Atraviesa los bosques, imagina el cielo, navega por los vientos, levanta las espadas, llega a la marea…zambúllete en ella―Exclamó Levi, aún señalando el bosque ―No lo entiendo―Exclamé, mirándolo fijamente ―Se supone que tú me lo debes de explicar, eso fue lo que me dijiste ayer en la noche…―Explico, bajando su brazo lentamente ―Algo te ha sucedido Eren…¿Fue por la noticia de ayer?―Preguntó ―Disculpe sargento, pero creo que no la escuche muy bien ¿Cuál era?―Pregunté atónito ―¿Lo ves? Los bosques están siendo despejados poco a poco…tu ejecución llegara pronto, serás el único titán existente―Mi… ¿ejecución?

―Lo único que nos queda, es eliminar a los titanes que están ocultos en los bosques, es la última tarea Eren, de ahí seguirás tu…―Aclaró, mientras lo miraba sorprendido y retrocedía unos cuantos pasos atrás―Atravesar los bosques, imaginar el cielo, navegar por los vientos, levantar las espadas, llegar a la marea y zambullirme en ella…fue tu última petición anoche… ¿Lo sabías?―Preguntó, volteando a verme un tanto melancólico…―No, no lo sabía―Exclamé casi derramando lagrimas.

―Prométeme algo Eren, nunca se lo he pedido a nadie, ni se lo pediré pero…si nos llegáramos a volver a encontrar en algún mundo paralelo, si algo nos llegará a pasar, si no llegaras a reconocerme, si yo no te pudiera reconocer, si el mundo en el que lleguemos nos llegue a querer separar, harás lo posible para que nos encontremos otra vez, haremos que ambos nos recordemos al igual que este mundo lleno de titanes, si algo nos llegara a pasar para impedir que estamos juntos, uno escapara y el otro lo esperara en el mar, nos volveremos a encontrar en esa enorme extensión de agua…¿Es un trato?―Preguntó…

Ahora lo entendía, ahora entendía la razón por la cual Levi siempre me insistía con los titanes, por todas las cosas que hacía para por lo menos comprender ese mundo…Ahora recordaba todo, ambos nos habíamos prometido reencontrarnos; aún así nos odiáramos mutuamente por razones extrañas o diferentes, nosotros dos nos habíamos prometido reencontrarnos en el océano, el más cercano al que nos encontráramos en ese momento. Yo no llegue a ser ejecutado, ambos morimos en esa última batalla, supongo que para Levi era preferible eso, a ver como yo moría antes que él, antes de nuestra muerte… le declaré mis "extraños" sentimientos hacía él, creo que no fue un tanto correcto, debí decírselo antes para convivir un poco más―Si… lo es, Levi―Exclamé.

* * *

_**POV Rivaille**_

* * *

Eren no había despertado hasta entonces, o por lo menos no cuando yo me fui, ahora me encontraba dentro del auto que Erwin conducía, junto a Hanji y mi madre, ambas alegres por haberme "recuperado" ― ¿Estas cómodo, Levi?―Preguntó la rubia, mi "madre", si a esa criatura se le podía llamar así ―No… quiero a mi Eren―Exclamé, mirando la ventana fijamente, cruzando por los cristales y alcanzando a ver el oscuro y solitario exterior. ―Ah, Levi…tienes que entender que…Eren no te quiere, eh, estos 4 años, tu madre le ha estado dando una pequeña cantidad a Eren cada mes, para mantenerte―Exclamó Hanji

―Ump, eso es mentira, yo solo miraba el dinero que Eren ha estado ganando con arduo trabajo estos 4 años―Persistí ―No Levi, Eren recibía el dinero que tu madre le daba todos los meses―Hanji no sabía mentir, nunca supo cómo ― ¿Ah, sí? ¿Tu estuviste ahí, cuando Eren estaba furioso, al contar todo el dinero y encontrar faltantes? ¿Tú estabas ahí, cuando Eren tenía deudas encima? ¿Tú estabas ahí, cuando Erwin le entregaba el dinero a Eren en las manos y ambos lo gastábamos? Dime Hanji, ¿Estabas ahí? Ese dinero jamás llego a las manos de Eren, yo era su sombra, nunca miré ese dinero―Reclamé enfadado, no podía creer las semejantes estupideces que hacían ellas con tal de quedar bien frente a uno.―Bueno, no pero…―

― ¿Pero qué? ¿Pero ese dinero si llego? Eso es imposible, durante dos años Eren espero algún mensaje de esta, tal vez por lo menos diciéndole un adiós, pero jamás llego ni ha llegado―Aclaré ―Cuidado con lo que dices Levi, "esta" es la que te dio la vida―Exclamó la rubia, volteándome a ver casi enfadada ―Como fuera, ese dinero jamás llego, no pueden reclamarme por algo que jamás existió, podré ser un niño, pero claramente supe los problemas que los dos cargábamos en veces―Aclaré enfadado ―Levi, entiende, Eren nunca te ha querido, solo te ha utilizado para hacer quedar mal a tu madre―Intento convencerme Hanji, pero sus intentos eran fallidos, jamás me convencerían de semejante estupidez.

―No importa, quiero ir con Eren, devuélveme antes de que esto empeore―Reclamé, cruzándome de brazos y mirando a través de los cristales ―No Levi, Eren te ha acostumbrado a que todo lo que digas, todo se hace, pero ya no será así, debes de obedecer a tus progenitores―Exclamó ―Desde ahora, empezaremos desde cero, yo soy tu madre, Annie Leonhardt―Extendió su mano hacía mí, yo solo la golpe, hizo un gesto inconforme, tratando de tenerme "paciencia" ―Vamos Levi, no seas irrespetuoso―Exclamó Hanji enfrente mío, nadie estaba al lado de Erwin, solo unas cuantas cosas mías, en el segundo sillón estaban ellas dos y en el tercero estaba yo, en la esquina junto a la ventana.

―Ninguna de ustedes dos me puede decir que hacer, ni que soy, cuando ni si quiera me conocen, cuando no han convivido conmigo, no pueden llegar solamente así, arrebatarme de mis seres queridos y obligarme a irme con ustedes, es algo egoísta y estúpido―Sollocé, estaba a punto de llorar cuando Annie con cuidado se paso al asiento a lado mío ―Escucha Levi, no quiero tener problemas contigo, no quiero que me des problemas, mucho menos que me seas un estorbo, solo te lo pediré una sola vez, quiero que te quedes callado y que me obedezcas, si te lo llegó a repetir, no lo entenderás con palabras, serán con golpes―Aclaró, sujetándome de ambas muñecas y haciendo que empiece con mi llanto en silencio

―Tampoco quiero que empieces a llorar como un niño chiquito, no eres un bebe, mucho menos un adulto, no creas que eres igual que nosotros―Me corrompí, soltó mis muñecas y empecé a llorar cada vez más, tratando de no hacer ruido y acurrucándome en una esquina lejos de ella ―Annie, ya déjalo en paz―Exclamó Erwin desde enfrente, haciendo que esta vuelva a su lugar original ―Si no quiere que le diga sus verdades, entonces que me obedezca―Alegó Annie, creyendo tener la razón sobre mí, como si me conociera desde que nací.

* * *

Habíamos llegado por fin a lo que vendría siendo mi nuevo "hogar"―Baja Levi, supongo que tu puedes solo―Exclamó Annie bajando como la última persona, sin ayudarme y presionándome cada vez más, estúpida ― ¿Aún sigues enojado y lloriqueando?― Preguntó irónicamente, cerrando con fuerza la puerta del costado y mirándome la cara la cual todavía tenía llorosa, había llorado todo el camino en silencio, reteniendo mis gritos y lagrimas ―Si, ¿Hay algún problema?―Pregunté cabizbaja, enfadado de sus estupideces ―Ninguno, me encanta verte así, indefenso y sin protección―Aclaró, caminando hacía la casa que había frente a nosotros, al parecer era un edificio abandonado, en el cual Hanji y Erwin ya habían entrado.

―Ya esta lista la cena―Gritó Hanji, alejada de la entrada, entre los oscuros rincones del edificio lleno de telarañas y ratas muertas, era asqueroso comer en un lugar así, con si quiera estar aquí no era de mi agrado, mucho menos con Annie a lado ―Quédate aquí, ni si te ocurra hacer algo estúpido Levi―Aclaró Annie, dirigiéndose hacia los gritos de Hanji en la, aparentemente, "cocina". Era estúpido ―Maldición… ¡Ah!―Exclamé al ser jalado a un lado, siendo callado por Erwin ―Ah, no entiendo como estoy haciendo esto, pero tienes que irte, ninguna de las dos recuerda nada, sin embargo, yo entiendo todo el tiempo que has estado esperando para estar junto con Levi, así fue con Hanji, sin embargo yo no persistí, persiste por mí, Levi―Aclaró, dándome mis cosas y dejando que huyera…

Erwin jamás había hecho semejante acto de abandono, mucho menos con una sonrisa en la cara. Una vez fuera, corrí rápidamente por los adentros del bosque, tarde varios minutos en estar lejos de ellos, corrí para no gastar gas y quedarme con el suficiente para llegar a mi destino…―¡Levi!―Gritó Annie desde lejos, por lo visto, estaba enfadada, estaba a enormes distancias lejos de ella, no podría alcanzarme a tiempo pues ya me había perdido de vista desde hace un buen rato. Trate de camuflajearmé con el paisaje con las alas de la libertad, empecé a usar el equipo de maniobras 3D, así que no me fue difícil llegar a la carretera más cercana, llegando a esta, decidí deshacerme los zapatos que me había puesto Annie, tratando de ella, no me era difícil pensar que puso un rastreador en ellos. Esperaba no llegar tarde, ese era el día…

* * *

_**POV Eren**_

* * *

― _¡Eren! ¡Eren, despierta!―Gritaban a los lejos, parecía despertar de un sueño, no lo sabía precisamente, pero al menos… _― ¡Eren! Me alegro, tenemos que apresurarnos, Annie se llevo a Levi―Exclamó una voz infantil agitándome de los hombros, despertándome al instante ― ¿Se…lo llevo?―Pregunté, despertando poco a poco, alcanzando a ver a Armin con una venda en la cabeza junto a Jean, el cual seguía inconsciente a la conversación en una esquina de la habitación ―Si, Erwin hizo esto y… encontré esto, estaba tirando en el suelo de la cocina…―Exclamó Armin, entregándome el papel con pesadez para después dirigirse con Jean, el cual empezaba a reaccionar.

"_Ya es hora, Eren lo dejó, la casa sigue abandonada…"_

No sabía cómo era posible que durante todo este tiempo, durante 4 horrorosos años, Hanji y Erwin nos habían estado vigilando con tal de quitarme a Levi, estuvieron esperando durante un largo tiempo… todo con tal de "devolver" a Levi a su madre… ―Eren…―Susurro Jean, un tanto consciente después de que Armin lo atendiera con un poco de alcohol para despertarlo ―Jean… ¿Qué paso?―Pregunte entre lagrimas, dirigiéndome hacía él para acariciar su lastimado rostro… No pensé que Erwin fuera capaz de eso, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, ¡Confié en el! Y aun así, es capaz de quitarme a Levi…

―Levi… ¿Dónde está Levi?―Preguntó, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas aún más ―No lo sé…―Aclaré, recostándome en su pecho y abrazándolo, ignorando tal vez a Armin ―Eren, es posible que Levi esté más lejos de lo que pensamos…―Exclamó, poniendo su mano en mi hombro, tratando de apoyarme ―No, Levi no pudo haberse ido así…Armin, ¿Tu lo ayudaste?―Pregunté, por alguna razón, tenía la esperanza de que Armin recordara por lo menos un poco a Levi como para poder ayudarlo ―Yo… si, se lo debía―Aclaró Armin mientras agachaba su cabeza ―No sé si lo recuerdes pero… Hace tiempo atrás…

―Levi te salvo… ¿No es así? Era la quinta expedición que hacíamos juntos… todo se había salido de control y te había encontrado a ti―Aclaré, no lo dejé terminar, las imágenes pasaban rápidamente en mi cabeza, como si de un video se tratase… se empezó a reproducir en mi cabeza ―Así es… Nunca pude devolverle ese favor, hasta ahora… fue lo menos que pude hacer―Aclaró Armin, un tanto impresionado de que recordara todo ― ¿Siempre… lo recordaste?-Preguntó confuso ―No… acabo de recuperar la memoria…hace poco―Sonreí, me era gracioso, por fin pude entender lo que alguien me trataba de decir…

―Eren… tienes que ir por Levi, esto no se puede quedar así―Agregó Jean, llamando mi atención ―Pero… ¿Y tú?―Pregunté preocupado, era diferente al de antes… ―No te preocupes, Armin y yo estaremos aquí, esperándolos―Agregó Jean con una sonrisa, sosteniendo mi mano fuertemente para después soltarme, en señal de que fuera ―Jean… Tu… ¿Recuerdas algo, sabes quien es Levi en realidad?―Pregunté antes de irme ―Solo se, que es con la única persona que obtiene tu atención…―Aclaró un tanto decepcionado

―Jean… si te preguntas cuando te perdonaré, eso fue desde el instante en el que volviste a mandarme mensajes pero… mis pensamientos y sentimientos están reservados solamente para Levi…―Aclaré un poco avergonzado, no podía esperanzar a Jean… pero tampoco podía dejar a Levi de lado ―Lo aceptaré―Aclaró con una sonrisa ―Ve Eren, yo cuidare de Jean―Agregó Armin, dirigiéndose a Jean para atenderlo ―Claro―Exclamé yéndome de ahí, dirigiéndome al pasillo donde… ―Las alas…de la libertad―Estaba tirado aquella vestimenta en el suelo, como si me estuviese esperando todo ese tiempo, lo único que había era la capa que lo representaba, así que la use…

Como fuera, tenía una idea de donde estarían esos dos… la antigua casa de donde Levi y yo fuimos echados, Annie se había ido al extranjero con su pareja y dejo la casa abandonada, la arrebato de nuestras manos dejándonos en la calle ¿Para que la quería? Si ni si quiera la utilizaría, pero ya lo sé, nos arrebato la casa durante estos cuatro años para quitarme después a Levi, después de arrepentirse de abandonarlo… No puede llegar solamente así y arrebatármelo de las manos, mi esfuerzo, el cariño que Levi me dio… no me lo puede arrebatar de esta forma, ni si quiera después de muerto.

* * *

_**Jukyo: **__Lamento la tardanza, solo he podido actualizar debido a que tengo un limitado tiempo en la computadora, por eso me tarde dos semanas en hacerlo, además de que es aún más largo que cualquier otro capítulo dentro de este Fanfiction, agradezco la comprensión y la espera, espero y haya sido de su agrado, el último capítulo es el siguiente, así que fue un placer escribir este Fanfiction, realmente me conquisto mi misma idea, no puedo dejarla incompleta por nada._


End file.
